The Sister of the Devil and Her Pet
by Janswhatsupdoc
Summary: The Dirty Little Secret of the Scarlet Devil Mansion is currently imprisoned in her basement room for nearly 500 years. Everything however changes from the minute hand to the hour after a little uninvited visitor makes its way into her room
1. Survival in the Unknown World

The Sister of the Devil and Her Pet

**Location: Kenkyushitsu's Fish Tank **

"Toki-sama come quick, it's an emergency!" A random assistant scientist shouted. Apparently something quite serious was happening in one of the experiment rooms kept here in the lab. "God don't tell me." She mumbled under her breath. They both ran as fast as their feet could take them, up the stairs and through the corridors. Toki struggled to keep her glasses from falling as they eventually made it to the room they were running to. Immediately the female scientist placed her hand onto the scanner and rushed into the room with the assistant following her, what they saw was an unpleasant sight. there were two fish tanks in the room. One of them was empty; another was littered with floating koi fish heads accompanied with a small red crustacean looking creature resembling a horseshoe crab. It was seen here brutally tearing up the last koi fish present in the bloodied tank.

"That's impossible! Both tanks were meters away from each other, how on earth!?" Toki was confused, her confusion gradually turned into frustration and finally anger as the last koi's eye was gouged out by the deformed crustacean like creature. "I needed those koi fish to breed and now this monstrosity of what kind kills them and ruins it for the lab! I need that thing disposed of NOW!" She stamped her high heel onto the tiled floor as she yowled. "Y-Yes, r-right away ma'am." The assistant stuttered as he darted into the room grabbing a net and a glass jar placed on the nearest table. Without hesitation, he scooped water into the jar and excavated the creature into the net dumping it into the jar as he did. Fear and aggression erupted through the creature as it began slamming into the glass attempting to break free. The first clash created small cracks into the glass which gradually grew as the creature tackled the jar some more. The assistant was in panic mode now; he couldn't bear to imagine what injuries he could get from that monster if it were to break free. Frantically he tried to think of many ways to dispose of it.

Another full body tackle onto the glass and water leaking out due to a small hole created by the creature. With time being real critical at this point, he ran to a funnel like drain they invented in order to rid of excess liquids in the lab room and dumped the creature in. At first he was relieved that the creature was nowhere present in his sight, but that brief moment of safety relief grew into panic more intense than before. If the creature was flushed away, then that means it'll end up in the sewers. And with the creature inside of the sewers, there will be a really high chance that it'll find its way out into the city destroying mankind. He'd also be in real deep shit too knowing that he was the one who flushed it and it'll only be a matter of time before the civilians find out. "God fuck my life" he cursed before boarding on fainting.

**Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion**

"So…bored…so…lonely." Whimpered a very depressed Flandre Scarlet. She is squatting on her bed with her hands around her knees and head pointing down. "Onee-sama…I'll never forgive you" she whispered. Tears of loneliness were flowing down her face and a few seconds later she broke out crying. It was a pretty ordinary day at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Patchouli Knowledge would read her books as usual while keeping an eye out for the mischievous magician witch Kirisame Marisa. Hong Meiling also known as Meirin was doing her job of guarding the main entrance, though she doesn't do it properly and would often take long naps in between. Remilia Scarlet was out taking a nice stroll with her chief maid Izayoi Sakuya behind her hold up a parasol and Koakuma, who's Patchouli's assistant. With only 3 residents currently present at the mansion, security was quite critical and fairies would often trespass doing there little games or having Danmaku battles and such. Remilia is no doubt going to be pissed off at Meiling due to her lack of responsibility.

**Location: Misty Lake**

Meanwhile the creature still trapped in a sewer pipe was getting pushed hard by the current. All it could do was wait it out in vain until something else happened. After 5 tedious minutes, the current finally subsided and the creature was flushed out into a lake, wait…A LAKE!? Normally things that were flushed out and carried away by currents in sewer pipes get transferred into the sewers, but instead the creature wounded up in a random lake without any explanation on how the pipe was connected to it. This would be rather strange, perhaps it wasn't any ordinary drain. A clueless creature like this one though wouldn't be fussing about sewer pipes and all that crap. The only thing on its mind right know was where was it? The creature swam around in small circles lost and confused for more than 10 minutes. Once it finally calmed down the creature began to crave for food. It must have been hungry swimming in circles for along time so without further waiting; the creature began to explore.

It swam day and night looking for something to consume, but this lake was pretty barren. For the most parts it swam with its half its body sticking out of the water, but then plummeted further into it as the creature began to notice the presences of larger life. Since it was only in a micro larvae like state, it had no idea that these organisms were given the names of fairies, especially when it got flushed into an unknown world just recently. The creature did its best to avoid contact with the fairies not knowing if they could be dangerous or not, but its hunger increased day after day and exhaustion began to mix in with the famine. It could not keep blindly swimming forever and keeping cover became almost impossible. The lake was obviously frigid too and the creature at this point found out that cold was its weakness, it couldn't stand being cold.

One week has passed by and the creatures swimming movements grew sluggish and weak. If it doesn't find food soon, it will for sure perish and die. The only thing keeping it alive was its will to live, it prayed that at some point even something as small as a krill has to stumble upon it so it can finally get some energy and nutrients back. Just as the creature entered a shallow swamp about to lose hope, something leaped right in front of it. In front of the creature stood a frog, plump and juicy almost as if its begging to be eaten alive. After swimming for so long with nothing to consume at all, a miracle has finally occur. With that, the creature lunged right at the amphibian readying a fatal blow to its body, but quick reflexes combined with natural instinct enabled the frog to leap high into the air away from its desperate predator. Massive frustration engulfed the creature, its one and possibly only chance to get a meal has vanquished in front of its very eyes (if it had any to begin with) but that frustration was immediately replaced with severe fear as the frog was frozen solid directly in midair. "All right a direct hit!" After the frozen frog fell into the water with a splash a bubbly little fairy with icicle shaped wings flew right in front of it. She had blue eyes and aqua colored hair. She wore a blue ribbon, light pink blouse, and a blue jumper dress.

**Cirno…**Almost instantly the creature scrabbled and flailed through the water as hard as its micro body could take it. It was certain that it would rather starve to death than perish slowly in a block of ice especially knowing how much it hated cold. There was no way in hell it wanted to go back to that swamp with that ice cold fairy. The creature's adrenalin allowed it to swim at blinding speed even in its weak famished condition. "What wrong Cirno-san? What did you see?" Cirno's friend Lily White asked as she appeared out of nowhere. "I saw this huge deformed weird looking frog, only it was red and had a shell and a tail. It almost didn't look like a frog at all." "You…don't try to play my mind again Cirno-san. You know nothing like that could appear even in Gensokyo." "But I'm telling you I saw it! It fled from me the moment we made eye contact!" "We will see about that Cirno-san."

The creature swam for its dear life for almost an hour already before noticing that it was immobilized and wasn't even in the water anymore. It must have rushed onto the shore without even knowing. The creature also began to experience a stretching like feeling on its body. Its appendages were expanding and soon the creature took the form of legs, eight of them as well as a long neck with white spikes sprouting out of it. Its tail started growing in size, length, and width as well as the its sharp grappler at the end. Lastly its chest cavity began to expand in size and width. Thus the creature has evolved from its microscopic form to a juvenile form. It was soaked in deep confusion now, living organisms with the ability to freeze other organisms and now a new body that came just out of nowhere. Perhaps all that swimming gave it the strength it needed in order to evolve, but that only build up more problems. When the creature grew from a micro to a juvenile, its appetite grew with it. The creature was even hungrier than it was before, and combined with exhaustion it had no idea how to use its new body either.

Since it was at the verge of starvation, the first thing it tried to do was move. Thankfully it learned how to use its legs somewhat instantly. Even though it grew in size, it was still no bigger than a boxer dog so it was still small enough to keep out of sight of predators. Its new legs allowed it to move at astonishing speed and its body toughened after it grew making terrains effortless for it. It ran up cliffs, through bushes, and past big trees. With the will to live, the juvenile was able to run for a surprising 2 miles. In fact it ran so fast that once again something stopped it without any thoughts of how it happened at all. This time the juvenile ran straight into a hard wall. It screeched in pain and stumbled backwards struggling to keep its balance. After a quick shake of its head it stared at the wall and gradually looked up. Of course the juvenile had no idea whatsoever what it was looking at, but the wall it had ran straight into was a wall surrounding a huge mansion, the Scarlet Devil Mansion for that matter.

Upon further inspection, the juvenile discovered a somewhat medium sized hole on the bottom part of the wall. In hopes of finally finding food, it attempted to squeeze through the hole. Because the juvenile was quite small, it was able to make it through with little to no effort at all. The juvenile became really cautious after it squeezed through, because the hole has led it into a huge garden. Medium size hedges with white flowers blossoming on them. It could even see a fountain through the small openings on the hedge using its sharp keen eyesight. With more searching, a few stone stairs which lead downwards to a door entrance also known as a basement was also present as well, and thus a new goal has crammed into the juvenile's brain. Find food and get to the entrance quickly without getting spotted and mauled to death by predators.

Because it was night time, predators surely had to be out in the open. So without wasting any more time, the juvenile darted straight through the hedge leaving a generous medium hole imprinted onto it. It ran passed the paths as fast as it could and made down the stone stairs real quickly. Surprisingly there wasn't a soul out there to try and kill it while it was running. Perhaps they were all sleeping it guessed to itself? With one goal completed, the next goal was still yet to be complete; FIND FOOD. For reasons unknown the basement door was left wide open. Even though it was pitch black in there and outside, it crawled in with no fear or hesitation at all. The pitch black darkness didn't give the juvenile any trouble at all, due to keen eyes; what should have been pure blackness became a mess of white with black outlines obviously symbolizing boundaries like walls and such. It was about a few minutes of fast crawling when the juvenile found yet another open door. Even the clueless creature was surprised from the lack of security here in this territory. It cautiously made its way into the mysterious room and searched some more. A strong scent of pungent meat wafted the juvenile making it grow very excited. It couldn't believe what was in the room with it, a second chance with its name right on it. With its keen senses of smell and sight, it seeked out the prey without noticing one small event. The door was moving by itself and it was about to close.


	2. Flandre Scarlet's Unexpected Visitor

Hehehe, catch me if you can!" yelled Flandre. "If I can that is." Replied Komeiji Satori as she fired off neon projectiles at her. Since Flandre Scarlet has been imprisoned in her basement room for years, she would always have dreams of one day being able to leave the mansion freely and play Danmaku with a bunch of friends that she could make whenever she wanted. She did cry herself to sleep so getting nice dreams when sleeping in return gave a bit of brightness to Flandre and she wouldn't be too depressed all the time. She continued to giggle and squeal happily in her sleep when a loud *SLAM!* flooded the entire room. Immediately Flandre snapped back into reality and turned on the lights upon command. "Who is…hello?" She knew that someone had to be inside her room, why else would her basement door suddenly close like that by itself. "Hello? Onee-sama? Who's there?" Flandre called out once more, no response. "Maybe someone came in here to play. Hehe, hide and seek i bet."

Meanwhile buried in a pile of stuff bears and dolls next to the bed was the juvenile. Apparently it was the first place it could think of hiding in immediately after it heard the slam. If the loud noise caused by the door didn't scare it shitless, the entire room eliminating along with several voices spreading through the room definitely did. Obviously it meant that the juvenile wasn't alone. Another interruption was just the last thing it needed before it was about to make its claim. With irritation building gradually in the juvenile, its fear of dying only sprouted further and further as it prayed for the organism in the room to leave. Thankfully Flandre Scarlet kept quite a lot of plushies cooped up in her room so it was able to bury itself quite thoroughly and avoid being seen by the organism present here in this room. Or so it thought.

Flandre step off her bed and searched her room some more. In her embrace was stuffed panda bear, its head was expanding due to her tightening grip. Frustration flooded her mind as she slowly came to a point where it was just her imagination and no one has come to play with her after all. She was now sitting on the side of her bed next to her pile of plushies. The panda bear's head exploded and its stuffing showered Flandre as she squeezed it with all her might. "It was always like this. Why? WHY!?" She snatched a brown teddy bear nearest to her and proceeded to squeeze it to death once again.

Unfortunately that bear taken by Flandre was the same bear covering the juvenile's head. It was losing it at this point,for its chance of being seen was beginning to rise. That loud pop obviously sounded like it came from the female organism's prey and the firmness in her voice also indicated that she was obviously a predator. It didn't want to even look at the organism knowing how dangerous it could be. However there was no means of escape; windows were sealed shut and the juvenile didn't possess hands in order to open the closed door. Another loud pop flooded the room and the headless teddy was violently thrown to the floor in anger. Flandre reached for another fragile plushie in frustration but it was immediately replaced with confusion and surprise after her hand made contact with something hard and smooth. Her confusion gradually turned into burning curiosity as she turned and looked into the direction of the hand that touched the mysterious item.

"Huh? When did Onee-sama give me this one? And why is this one hard and firm unlike my other toys?" She resorted to caressing its neck gently admiring the smooth shell like texture it possessed. The juvenile was overtaken by intense fear once again, how did she manage to find it so quickly? The juvenile thinking the obvious. The appearance of her appendage was worse than it could imagine. The hand itself wasn't too bad; it was the things sticking out of her fingers that was. Long sharp fingernails almost resembling claws, and they would scrape against its neck spike gently as she lightly moved her hand up and down. It was trying its hardest not to move so it could keep its own dear life, but the feeling of those sharp nails combine with thoughts of them impaling its skin was already too much for it to handle. "Fufu! I don't know what this is, but I think I'll play with it for a while."

The juvenile heard and understood every word she said and after hearing that sentence; it felt like it could take it no more. The juvenile had to get the hell out of there immediately. It charged right out of the stuffed pile causing it to collapse and rammed right into the door. Breaking the door open was its only hope of making it out alive. Flandre flinched as her mysterious toy somehow came to life. Startled she leaped right into the air, her wings moving up and down to keep her elevated above the ground. "What the?" she thought as she watched its futile attempts to smash her door down. She slowly fluttered towards the creature only to have it retreat under her bed. The juvenile caught a really quick glimpse of its predator as it darted away for its dear life. Unlike all the fairies it saw so far, this one was particularly bigger than the others it has seen so far. She had red eyes and short blonde hair, which is tied into a single ponytail on her left side. A red skirt and vest, with a yellow neckerchief and a pink shirt underneath is worn by her as well as a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. Her wings appear to be made of iron and prism shards of the following color light blue, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, light green and light blue again. Finally out of nowhere it saw her carrying a matching metal wand with her, which is apparently the mythical Lævateinn.

As of what you'd expect from a clueless juvenile kaiju trembling in fear, Flandre was no fairy to begin with. She wass a rare creature also known as a vampire; but some of the residents here in the Scarlet Devil Mansion give her the name of _The Dirty Little Secret. _Flandre descended down near her bed and got onto her knees. "Please come on out little guy." She coaxed as she probed her metal wand under the bed poking the juvenile as she did it. "I'm not going to hurt you." She speaks, her voice becoming gentle. The female vampire spoke such words; yet she still goes her way to poking the juvenile with an object unknown to it. With no other choice but to defend, the juvenile lets out a small high pitch screech of defense. Flandre broke out giggling as she watches the small creature attempting to be tough. It sounded really cute to her and made her poke it even harder. Eventually she stops her playful assaults because she was getting hungry and decided to eat the food Remilia Scarlet brought for her. She always knew that Sakuya was an amazing cook so she wasn't going to let her dinner go to waste. The dish consists of generous portions of sliced ham. Next to it was a glass of water and the ham's bone. "A bone…seriously Onee-sama? Now your just teasing me." she thought to herself as she laid her dinner onto the floor and got onto her stomach.

Watching her cut into the ham with her knife and then devouring the small slice, the juvenile completely forgot how hungry it was and that the whole reason it entered the Scarlet Devil Mansion to begin with was to find food. Of course apparently because the female vampire already claimed its second chance, it decided to wait for an opening. Like how you would expect from most hostile predatory animals, they would go their way to guarding there food attacking anything or any one who tries to steal because they work so hard to earn it. So instead of charging blindly, it decided to hold in its hunger once more. 5 minutes have passed and Flandre had only four slices of ham left, the juvenile was growing impatient. She finished her water and ignores the bone lying next to her glass. The more she stared at it, the more she thought that Remilia was treating her more like a dog rather than a younger sister. Then she thought of the small red creature. At this point she was very well aware that it wasn't a toy at all, but a real living organism, and from the looks of it, it was a carnivore too. Flandre grabbed the bone and wiggled it under her bed in front of the juvenile. The juvenile however was not fazed at all. Though the juvenile was famished it was a whole lot smarter than that and knew very well that it's very suspicious when your predator is offering food to another consumer. Predators would never give away their claim unless it was some sort of trap. But Flandre wasn't trying to trick the juvenile at all. "Please come on out. You are hungry aren't you? You need to eat in order to grow and be healthy don't you?" she beguiled gently. The juvenile hesitated some more, but began to feel sorrowful. From the looks of her eyes, she probably just as scared on the inside as it was. Most of her fear was coming from her heart

It had sympathy for her, but for **why** she feels scared on the inside of her heart it didn't know yet. But it knew for a fact that the female vampire really was offering her share and was concern about it as well. So finally it cautiously extended a long slimy appendage symbolizing one of those tools people use to pick up trash and grabbed the bone from Flandre's hand. Almost instantly the juvenile retracted the appendage at blinding speed and brought the bone to its mouth which was lined up with a bunch of sharp white mandibles. Flandre watched happily as the juvenile shredded up the bone facing horizontal. The bliss of eating after so long has finally came to the juvenile. It enjoyed every moment of the taste, the soft and hard white calcium richness of the bone while also the creamy marrow that came with it. The bone was gone in less than 5 seconds despite it being a pretty big bone. The juvenile however was still not satisfied yet. After many weeks, almost months of constant traveling since its microscopic form, a measly bone wasn't going to please it. The juvenile let out a soft screech and Flandre interpreted what it was saying. "I'll take it that you are still hungry huh?" She was now on her knees looking down under the bed. The juvenile nodded and added another soft screech with it. "I can give you the rest of mine, but only if you come out under the bed."

She coaxed. "Please do… I've been resting…in the basement…for nearly 500 years. All alone for 500 years with no one to play with, or talk to." Her voice cracked as tears formed into her eyes. "All my toys breaking so easily and my own Onee-sama rejecting me just because I'm a little too powerful." Her tears now trickled down her cheeks. "Please! I need someone to play with!" She raised her voice a bit. "Please! **I need someone**…" Her words touched the juvenile's heart. Now it knew why it could feel fear coming from the inside of Flandre's heart. She was cooped in an ambiguous space just because she possess a little bit too much of something like power. Painful past memories were now invading the juveniles head. It remembered being abducted from its ocean home when it was in microscopic horseshoe crab form just because it looked a bit too rare and unique. It remembered being cooped in a small murky fish tank with water that made it unsuitable for living in, it remembered those cruel and painful experiments it had to go through, but most of all…it remembered how lonely it was in that tank. Not being the slightest cared about after more rare specimens were abducted and tested on experiments. It remembered that it prayed for someone to actually care about it. **It needed someone.**

The juvenile immediately ran out from under the bed, but not for the food though. It pounced onto Flandre and nuzzled her chest as it felt her embracing it as soon as it made body contact with her. Tears of sorrowful sympathy were trickling rapidly out of its eyes as it croaked and whimpered. "Why are you crying little one? Did you experience the same event as I did?" The juvenile nodded stroking Flandre's chest as it did. Her eyes immediately widened with surprise. She lifted the juvenile up by its neck and held it gently there just like an owner would do to his or her baby, kitten, or puppy. "You know…were going to be great friends aren't we?" The juvenile nodded with a happy screech. "I know we are, just the two of us!" "Oh wait! I don't know what to call you yet don't I." The juvenile screeched once more. "Hmm your skin seems to be mostly red on the outside…oh fufufufufufufufu! I got it! For now on you will be known as (赤の友人)Aka no Yujin, Aka-san For short! Fufufu" Another cheerful screech from the juvenile and just like that, the two of them became friends.

It's a good thing to note that in Japanese, Aka literally means Red and Yujin means Friend. So Flandre's nickname for Destoroyah mean Red Friend.


	3. A Not so Forbidden Barrage of New Things

Recently Flandre Scarlet was a lone vampire with no one to play, talk or interact with, and her toys were easily obliterated by her strength. But all has changed ever since this mysterious red kaiju has made its way into the Scarlet Devil Mansion and befriended the female vampire. They would usually both spend their free time on her bed while Flandre would tell the juvenile about all sorts of topics. From dreams she has and wants to come true, to the mysterious red mist, and personalities of everyone in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. "And mine name is Flandre Scarlet hehe, I am the younger sister of Remilia who is the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." The juvenile let out an apprehensive shrill and stared at Flandre some more. "Mmhmm, me Flandre Scarlet, you, Aka-san."

Day after day Flandre repeated her name and its name over and over. The juvenile learned its name very fast and became very loyal and responsive towards her. The two made an activity out of destroying Flandre's old fragile stuff animals. She would pop their heads and drop the rest of the body for the juvenile to maul and shred. They were so many stuffed animals and dolls in a pile that it seemed endless. As much fun as Flandre has with her new pet or shall I say friend, she now has to go into a habit of concealing her kaiju whenever Remilia drops by to deliver her food. It was annoying, but she got used to it very fast.

One day Flandre decided to plan a way were both of them can escape the Scarlet Devil Mansion for a bit so she can finally teach her kaiju how to have a Danmaku battle. A few weeks ago, the juvenile learned and mastered a range attack called Micro Oxygen Beam, a pink and white slightly wavy beam that vaporizes objects and could potentially do massive damage to the youkais and others here in Gensokyo. When Flandre saw the attack, she was overexcited and dumbfounded, she had no idea her kaiju could possess such strong powers and abilities and really wanted to test her kaiju out in combat. Not only will she finally be able to play Danmaku with someone after being alone for so long; but she'll be playing Danmaku with a newly discovered creature in Gensokyo, never before seen by anyone else but her.

The only problem was because Micro Oxygen Beam was an actual destroying attack unlike spellcard attacks, Flandre's room could become a wreck and Remilia will no doubt be pissed off. So after weeks of planning, she finally decides to put her plan into action. It was rather simple, she would active her Taboo "Four of a Kind" Spell but have one of the clones act as a decoy when Remilia brings her food. Flandre and her 2 other clones will keep themselves and her kaiju out of sight until she just about to close the door and then they can fly out. Tonight was a rainy night, the rain most likely caused by Patchouli's rain magic. For Flandre and her kaiju at this moment, it's the perfect weather for a Danmaku Match. Flandre takes out a spellcard and chants Taboo "Four of a kind" causing three other clones of herself to appear. Now that the juvenile knows about Flandre very well, it wasn't scared or surprised at all; but rather dumbfounded.

The plan so far was working quite well, Remilia brought her dinner and gave Flandre her usual cold stare. She didn't even know that was a fake. For easy movement one of the Flandre clones hoisted her kaiju by the underbelly and another clung onto its back in a hugging position using both arms and legs. The real Flandre led the way, and together they manage to fly out of the mansion easily. Or at least she thought It'd be easy, twice already they were almost spotted by Sakuya who can easily seek out her opponents hiding spots and at one point had to avoid Patchouli's elemental projectiles coming from the main library entrance. She must have thought Marisa had arrived to so call borrow or return her books.

After that entire predicament, she decided that she will have to take her kaiju to a place where they wouldn't attract to much attention. If someone let's say like Shameimaru Aya were to spot her playing Danmaku with a never before seen creature like her kaiju. Boy there's no doubt whatsoever her big ass mouth would start opening combined with a barrage of pictures. Flandre would so be in boiling water if that were to happen. After some more thinking Flandre thought of the perfect place to play Danmaku with her kaiju. "Aka-san, were going to play together in 魔法の森 Mahou no Mori." The juvenile let out a small confused screech as it's never heard of a place like that before. "Let's hurry or we won't have enough time to play, fufu." And with that she increased her flying speed in order to get to her location faster. However because Mahou no Mori is a peaceful place were residence don't like to be disrupted. She might have picked a bad place to play Danmaku, well what would you expect from a kaiju new to Gensokyo and a Vampire who couldn't explore the outside world at will.

Meanwhile at the front garden of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Cirno being as mischievous as always took a hold of Hong Meiling's Hat. "My god when I catch you…you son of a…" "Ah-ah-ah, say the word and your little head wear becomes brain freezing ice! Hehehehehehehehe!" Meiling was pissed, but no matter how many hedges she jumped, Cirno would always pop up at a farther one. "Fufu! Don't you know flying is way faster than running, you'll never catch me in with those legs of y…" Suddenly a sharp knife flew down at blinding speed and impaled the ground. Scared out of her wits she dropped Meiling's Hat and flew off crying in fear. "Insolent little fairy…she will never learn her lesson will she" Sakuya scoffed, she was standing on a balcony which was a story high above the garden. Meiling rushed over to the spot where Cirno nearly died relived that her hat will now be safe in her grasp.

"Thank you Sakuya-san!" Meiling shouted showing off her gratitude. "I'm over here." Meiling turned around and flinched, one second Sakuya was on the balcony, the next she was right in front of Meiling's eyes. "Y-yeah, thanks again" Meiling crouched down to get her hat only to notice something out of the ordinary. "Whats wrong?" Sakuya asked. "You really need to look at this." Meiling exclaimed. Sakuya got onto one of her knees and looked down. The hedge where Cirno dropped Meiling's hat has a medium sized hole in it. "Judging by the size, obviously there's no way in hell this could've been done by a fairy." Meiling said stating the obvious. "This hole wasn't recent either; this must have happen like about a month ago." Sakuya replied. Fear and anxiety suddenly overtook Meiling.

**Full Script Mode**

**Meiling: If that was the case, then that could mean something or someone might have broken into the Scarlet Devil Mansion and we had no idea about it right until now.**

**Sakuya: This is really bad, especially for you.**

**Meiling: What!? Why the hell am I at fault right now!?**

**Sakuya: Your responsibility as the gate keeper is to keep the mansion safe and prevent any trespassers from breaking into the Mansion**

**Meiling: Well how the hell was I supposed to know something like this even appeared if I didn't even know it was there!? I couldn't even see it to begin with!**

**Sakuya: We can argue about this at a convenient time, what matters now is the safety of everyone in the mansion. Including Goshuujin-Sama, come now we need to warn her and everyone else right know.**

**Meiling: Right (but this still has nothing to do with me)**

**Sakuya: I can hear you loud and clear**

**Meiling: *Pfft***

**Location: Mahou no Mori**

"Yay were finally here! Now we can play!" squealed Flandre. The Juvenile tilted its head as it had no clue what it was she wanted to play and why here. "Aka-san I really want to see you true potential so I want you to use physical attacks on me as well. In other words, touch me." Still demented, the juvenile continued to space out. "Oh right…you don't why were even here huh." It blinked several times before nodding. "Ok I'll tell you." She said beaming with her eyes shut. ***2 minutes later*** Taboo "Lævateinn" a massive flame in the shape of a giant sword appeared right infront of Flandre's right hand."It's time to play now! Show me what fun you've got in you." She pointed the fiery sword in front of it. The juvenile took a battle stance and let out a vibrant screech. A long transparent aura resembling a blade grew out of its horn, the juvenile then leaped at Flandre leaving a muddy imprint behind. "Hehehe! Yay this is fun! I had no idea you can use Lævateinn too!" she squealed as she dashed forward using her wings to increase her speed. A massive breeze was sapped right out of both of them as their blades clashed with one another. The massive gale blew the trees almost the point where its leaves were about to come off.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" those were screams coming from the Three Mischievous Fairies who had fallen out of their tree and onto their faces because of the intense gale. It was time to counter attack, the juvenile backflipped from Flandre's attempt to slash it and let loose a full powered Micro Oxygen Beam. Flandre moved with grace and evaded the attack with ease. Taboo "Cranberry Trap" The name speaks for itself, a massive swarm of glowing red orbs which symbolizes the cranberries begins to float towards the juvenile. It ran from side to side with astonishing speed dodging most of the orbs and getting struck by a few. The juvenile had a plan though; it would leap onto the truck of a tree to get a higher view. This way it could spot opening much more easily and sprung through every possible gap it could find. 5 minutes during their Danmaku/Sparring Session, and the juveniles springing speed increase rapidly. Soon its speed became so blinding that even Flandre's Forbidden Barrage "Starbow Break" which was her fastest attack wasn't enough to outspeed it, so she resorted to using her Taboo "Four of a Kind" she and the 3 clones combined all their attacks at once from Cranberry Trap to Lævateinn and even using one of her strongest spells such as Kagome Kagome, and Maze of Love. Eventually Flandre struck a blow to its legs causing it to fall, she caught it just before it hit the hard ground. "That was so fun! You are really good at this game!" She placed her kaiju down.

It screeched back triumphantly before feeling its tail shrinking drastically, two weird appendages which eventually morphed into long bladelike back legs sprouted from its back. It made cracking like sounds as it did, but those weren't the only changes however. "Aka-san…whats happening to you?" Flandre asked, her tone was of confusion and a hint of concern. The juvenile's four front legs were beginning to fuse with each other turning into 2 giant claws. The spikes on its body grew slightly longer and sharper than usual and its long neck curved slightly more than usual. But the biggest change however was its chest cavity. Its size and hardness begins to increase and its color was changing. What was a light cherry red color now lightened up into a bright cream color. After its whole entire body grew some more in size and height, the juvenile was no more. It has official evolved into an **Aggregate Form.**

By this point, tears of joy streamed down Flandre's cheeks and her dumbfounding eyes sparkled with pure amazement. "Aka-san, L-look at you!" she shouted in joy, her heart was pounding with pure excitement as she explored every part of her kaiju's new body. Flandre scouted through every nook and cranny, stroking and caressing each appendage, finally she jumped right onto its back as if it were a wooden horse she use to own before breaking. Flandre was enjoying every second of her new kaiju's aggregate body form. So much that she was unaware of a little eavesdropper nearby, a young girl with golden eyes, blond hair, and a braid on only one side of her face. In her hand was a bamboo and straw broom. She is wearing a navy blue witch's hat with a large pink ribbon, a navy blue and light pink outfit with a white petticoat, and a light blue shawl over her shoulders.


	4. The Meet Ups and the Backstories

**Kirisame Marisa's P.O.V**

A second ago I was knocked out from working on magic spells all day in my magic shop. Now I'm standing here in the cold dark rain just because someone or something had to make such a ruckus at this hour. Don't these characters know that the Mahou no Mori (aka The Forest of Magic) is a place where residents here don't like to be **disturbed? **Well at least what I'm looking at right now is worth my time, and I must say; I may be one of the only people in Gensokyo who gets to witness this first hand. Wouldn't you say that ze?

The first thing I saw was the Scarlet Devil Mansion's _Dirty Little Secret_. Last time I remembered, she was supposed to be resting in the basement for 500 years; yet here she is standing in the flesh. That was surprising enough already, but what she sitting on was what really got my attention. Now I've seen many Youkai, Oni, Kappas, Fairies, Lunarians, etc in my longest time living in Gensokyo; but this is the first and I mean the **very **first time I've seen an exotic creature like this one here. It didn't even have a human form like everyone else here in Gensokyo, it resembled a deformed crustacean almost as big as a horse. This was the time when my head started getting bombarded with questions which were yet to be answered.

What is that thing? How did it end up here in Gensokyo? Why was it so big? And how is so patient with the _Dirty Little Secret _of the Scarlet Devil Mansion? A creature looking like that should be hostile enough to easily tear up any prey in its path. I already knew from stories that she possessed incredible physical strength which was the reason why she was supposed to be locked away in the basement for 500 years. If teamed up with that massive crab beast, they could take over Gensokyo and possibly the world. My thoughts were stop short after a wavy beam of pink and white struck the ground nearly hitting my feet. I couldn't help but scream as the sudden attack nearly scared me to death.

**Normal P.O.V**

"What's wrong Aka-san? Did you see or hear anything?" Flandre questioned. The aggregate let out a sharp hiss obviously indicating that someone or something was there, and it was at least a few inches away. With no time to lose, it started to gallop towards the right side of the dark rainy forest. "Hehehe! Weeeeeeeeee!" Flandre squealed, her kaiju was making it the best horsey ride of a lifetime. One minute of fast sprinting and the aggregate lunged right into the air; its long back legs impaled the ground as it landed. Nothing…whatever it was that the aggregate sensed must have already gotten away. It wasn't going to give in now and sure enough, the aggregate heard the sound of breathing. It was in the form of hyperventilating which for Flandre was so faint due to the loud rain pattering the entire forest.

Marisa heart rate increased rapidly as she heard tiny spider like footsteps gradually getting louder as she tried to calm her breathing down. She had her broom with her, but far too frighten to even fly away. Marisa instead held it against her body hugging it tightly. "Sh-Shit!" she cursed under her breath as her eyes were shut tightly and her body shook with anxiety. She was going to die, she was sure of it. A massive crustacean monster accompanied with the _Dirty Little Secret _basically meant instant death and she wouldn't be able get her last breath. "Farewell Reimu-san…" she whispered quietly as she waited for the killing blow…..

Nothing…Dead Silence…Could the creature and its companion lost track of her? Was she safe at last? Slowly she picked up her broom got to her feet and eventually her senses. "Oh wow…I think they actually left me alone ze!" Marisa started to giggle "I'm still alive." Her giggles turned into chuckles, and eventually loud laughs of triumph. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEAH! I AM! STILL IN SKIN WITH NOTHING TO LOSE!" She adjusted her pointy hat. "WHO'S THE STRONGEST IN GENSOKYO ZE!? I AM! THAT WOULD BE ME!" she laughed hysterically for a few seconds before finally calming down. "Hehehe. Well now that they're gone, I guess I can finally start heading home."

***SHHHACK!* **her brief confidence, relief and almost her soul jumped right out of her as she leaped for the ground laying her arms and legs with her ass sticking into the air. The aggregate has impaled the tree along with her hat using one of its long back legs before pulling out real slowly. Flandre jumped off her kaiju and saw what her kaiju revealed, a young girl with blonde hair trembling in fear of dying. "Who are you?" She questioned. "AHHHHH! NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING I SWARE!" Marisa yelped. The aggregate did a low vibrant growl before walking up to the cowering Marisa. Flandre immediately looked at it and held up her hand. "No Aka-san, it's okay." The aggregate stopped dead in its path, obeying her orders. She walked over to Marisa's body and keeled down. "Don't worry, we are not going kill you. I do however want a response. Who are you?" She questioned again. Marisa slowly calming down replied back to Flandre. "K-Kirisame…Marisa…a-and you?" "Flandre Scarlet of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and this is my best friend Aka no Kyujin, Aka-san for short." She smiled as her kaiju hissed softly.

**Full Script Mode**

**Marisa: So what brings you both here to the Mahou no Mori? You know people like it here quiet and you both made quite the ruckus.**

**Flandre:** **We did? We're sorry Marisa-san…Aka-san and I were just playing Danmaku." **

**Marisa: You had a Danmaku battle…with that thing?**

**Flandre: Please don't call him that, he's more than just a kaiju, he's my best friend.**

**Marisa: (so that thing is called a Kaiju ze? I'm sure that's just the name of its species) Um…okay sure. It's really cold and rainy out here why don't you come over to my place for the night Flandre-san.**

**Flandre: Only if Aka-san comes, as best friends we never leave each other behind.**

**Marisa: *Sigh* alright…I have some shrinking potion kept here at my shop that will allow your…friend to stay inside for the night. You better control it though! The last thing I want is for all my magic and spells to be wasted because your pet either eats them all or smacks furniture. I don't know**

**Flandre: I told you! His name is Aka-san and I would appreciate it if you called my friend by that name!**

**Marisa: Whatever, let's go already. You're both going to catch a cold**

The aggregate ran through the rainy forest using in its usually blinding speed. Flandre and Marisa rode on top of it with Flandre in the front and Marisa in the back; she led the lay to her shop. Somehow Flandre manage to get Marisa and the aggregate to trust each other into letting them know that they both weren't hostile. The 3 arrived to the magic shop with a short amount of time. With the temperature dropping and the rain increasing, the three of them walked into the dry warm building. The potion Marisa fed the aggregate in order for it to shrink was in a sweet pungent liquid form. Only because Flandre told it that it was safe that it was able to drink the potion without any fuss or hesitation. It still didn't fully trust Marisa yet.

Marisa took of her soaked shoes and hat and threw them into one of the corners of her shop along with her broom. She stripped of her wet outfit till she was only in a bra and threw that to the corner as well. "There's an extra room in my shop where you both can dry off. Finally she peeled off her damp leggings and tossed those aside with all her other wet belongings, I think I might have some towels and a sleeping bag or two in there." Marisa only in her bra and panties explains as she wrings out her hair. "Mmm" Both Flandre and the aggregate stepped into the room with the stuff provided as Marisa had stated. She ran the towel vigorously through her hair while the aggregate shook off the water like a dog, Flandre laughed as she shielded herself and some candles in the dark room from the spray.

The potion had shrunk it to about the size of a Pembroke Welsh Corgi, but its dog like personality definitely had nothing to do with the potion. As Flandre set the sleeping bag next to her kaiju, she tucked in her wings and crawled in. This was the first time Flandre has ever seen a sleeping bag let alone figure out how to use one, so it's pretty surprising she was able to set it up quite properly. Marisa step into the room they were in to look for a dry shirt she could wear to sleep. She notices Flandre staring blankly at her body as she found the shirt and proceeded to put it on. "Turn away please; I expose quite a lot of skin you know." After changing, she tucks into her sleeping bag and adjusts herself to get comfortable. The aggregate was exhausted from the Danmaku match plus all the running and jumping it had to do. With that it instantly collapsed and passed out.

**Full Script Mode**

**Flandre: you know Marisa-san, you're one of the first humans I met besides Sakuya**

**Marisa: I see…So, Flandre-san. How exactly did you and…Aka meet anyway?**

**Flandre: um…I was playing with some of my toys, but they all broke so easily. Then this little guy appeared out of nowhere and caught my eye. It was afraid of me, just like anyone else would. But unlike everyone else here in Gensokyo; this little guy actually cared about me, he had sympathy for me. So after that; I fed him, played with him, and even gave him a name…**

**Marisa: Interesting…**

**Flandre: Do you happen to know my one-sama?**

**Marisa: That senile little vampire ze? How could I not forget?**

**Flandre: Please I beg of you, if you see her; don't tell her about Aka-san. Who knows what she'll do to him and me if she found out who I've been playing with. **

**Marisa: Don't you worry little vampire! Your secret is safe here with me!**

**Flandre: Oh thank you very much! You know, even though I just met you, I kind of wish you were my onee-sama instead.**

**Marisa: What makes you say that ze?**

**Flandre: I still love Remi-nee sama a whole lot. But most of the times, she never understands how I truly feel. **

**Marisa: That must have hurt you pretty badly**

**Flandre: It did, and because of one problem I have, she puts me in a cold and empty space claiming that she is trying to keep me safe. But she never knew how scared I felt being in that dark room all by myself for 500 years. *Tears began forming in Flandre's eyes* She never knew that I could control my powers so I could be like any normal person in Gensokyo. *Her tears were now streaming down her faces rapidly, a generous amount of them too***

**Marisa: Flan…**

**Flandre: MY OWN ONEE SAMA REJECTED ME JUST BECAUSE I WAS A LITTLE TOO POWERFUL! *Sobs***

Hearing Flandre's despondent story was enough to make Marisa scoot over to her and embrace her. "Shhh…everything's going to be okay ze. Just remember you have Aka-san here to comfort you and keep you safe. I will do the same too, and pretty soon you'll have possibly all of Gensokyo to respect you and give you all the support you'll need. But for now, why don't we be friends ze? You can consider this your second best friend; and you'll be already off to a good start ze." Hearing Marisa's words inserted comfort and warmth into Flandre's heart as she smiled, still teary though. "Thank you…Marisa-san." And together, both girls instantly feel asleep.

**Location: Remilia Scarlet's Throne**

Remilia was sitting in her massive chair thinking. She has a lot on her mind at the moment. Her attention from her mind was now to Sakuya and Meiling."Goshuujin-Sama" Sakuya announced. "You came here to report some sort of activity that occurred quite a while ago? Let me guess, it's that medium sized hole on one of our hedges you two saw am I not correct?" Sakuya went wide eyed. "You already knew about this M'lady?" "I do have quite the keen memory, I was recently strolling around my garden looking at our flowers present on the hedges. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw the hole. I guess I'm the one should be apologizing this time, for reasons unknown I never got the chance to tell you and everyone else in the mansion about that little incident." Sakuya was pretty surprised with Remilia's remark, she didn't think the mistress herself would hide things from the residents who work for her. But being the chief maid, she replies with "Your apologies been accepted Goshuujin-Sama." "I happily thank you for your forgiveness Sakuya-san, but there's another quite serious situation in my hands right now." Remilia stated. "And what would that be?" Sakuya asked. Remilia sighed and ran her right hand through her light blue hair. "Let me try to put this as nice and gentle as I can… oh yeah." She slams her right fist onto the right arm of the chair.

"IT APPEARS THAT FLAN IS NO WHERE TO BE SEEN!" The loud noise combined with the firmness of her strict judgment caused Meiling to flinch; Sakuya on the other hand kept calm and wasn't fazed at all. "Would the entire mansion searched by me forfill your desires Goshuujin-Sama?" Sakuya asked. "It's no use, I have my instincts to tell me that Flan isn't anywhere **in** the mansion at all. She could be in 永遠亭 Eientei for that matter." "What do you suppose we can do to find her?" asked Meiling. "Unfortunately I am actually quite exhausted right now, so planning is sadly going to have to wait until tomorrow morning, I suggest you all get your rest too." "Would you like me to escort you to your bed Goshuujin-Sama?" "I'm okay with resting here in my throne, you are excused." "Alright then take care, Goshuujin-Sama," and with a snap of her fingers, Sakuya instantly vanished leaving Meiling and Remilia by themselves.

"Meirin-san." Remilia called out. "Yes Goshuujin-Sama?" "Only because I am ever so sleepy that I'm letting you off the hook this time, but I expect better from you Meirin. It is your job as the gate keeper to guard the Scarlet Devil Mansion and keep it safe. Not only is Flan missing right now, but there's a possibility that whatever made that hole could also be responsible for Flan's absences. Continue to slack off at your duties, and that will result in **banishment **of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Am I understood?" Remilia gave off quite the scolding to Meiling. "I do, please forgive me Goshuujin-Sama"

"Very well, you have been warned and forgiven. You may be dismissed, goodnight now." "Yes, goodnight to you to Goshuujin-Sama." And with that, Meiling exited the throne and back to the front gate. "Flan, I will find you and you will go back to your room where you belong whether you like it or not." Remilia dawned an evil grin before chuckling deviously.


	5. Plans and Welcomes

**Location: Unknown**

The birds sang, bees buzzed, and the fished were killed. The aggregate was hunting fish in a semi large pond it had found. The fish may have been huge, but they sure lack in strength, which was something it had. There were all sorts of prey present in this lake for it to choose from. From the fishes it found, to frogs, dragonflies, ice faires, and…wait a minute. OH SHIT! FAIRIES! ICE FAIRIES! The bright sun completely shattered and the entire lake along with the whole world was swallowed with darkness in one second. The water was getting colder and colder leaving the helpless aggregate paralyzed in chill. It couldn't even cry for help at this point because by now, the entire lake was a solid block of ice. As it was at verge of consciousness scorched by freezer burn, the ice started to crack accompanied by the familiar laughter of a bubbly little fairy….Cirno….

***SMASH!* **

In a spasm jolt, the aggregate lunged to the side and slammed into a glass vase. The sound of the glass breaking was enough to wake it up along with the 2 girls who were sleeping soundly up until now. Startled by the rude awaking, Flandre started off with the questions "Aka-san? What happened? What were you doing?" Marisa witnessed the aggregate hyperventilating, it's voice vibrated as it gasped for air. Not too soon after that, she witnessed the source of that loud glass breaking sound. It was an antique she had borrowed from Morichika Rinnosuke. Irritated by the scene, Marisa snaps. "You idiotic little monster! That vase you destroyed was supposed to be returned to my friend today! Flandre-san I thought I told you to control that thing yesterday before we went into my shop!" Marisa took out her Mini-Hakkero readying a Master Spark to its face when Flandre walked over to her kaiju, got on her knees and embraced it by its neck.

"Marisa-san please stop! Poor Aka-san had a nightmare just now; he would never destroy your things on purpose, isn't that right Aka-san." The aggregate nodded but hissed sharply at Marisa because of her threat. Marisa calmed down slightly and put her Mini-Hakkero knowing that it didn't destroy the vase intentionally, but that wasn't the case. "Flan, I understand now that what Aka-san did was an accident. But that vase doesn't belong to me! IT BELONGS TO MY FRIEND WHO EXPECTS IT BACK BY TODAY!" Curious, Flandre asks "If it's not yours, why is it in your possession?" "My friend Morichika Rinnosuke was taking a vacation to永遠亭 Eientei so he dropped it off at my place because he didn't feel safe leaving it at his. He expected me to take care of until he came back! Today is the day he comes back and now he's going to KILL ME!" Marisa was in stress mode now; she paced around the entire room with both her hands covering her face as she groaned uncontrollably.

"If you would like that, I can help you fix the vase." "It's no use; he'll be back before we even get access to any of the glue I have." Flandre sighed in disappointment, and then a great idea popped into her head. "Aka-san, won't you step aside for a moment please?" The aggregate knew that Flandre was obviously up to something, but obeyed her orders anyway. Taboo "Four of a Kind" *a few seconds later* "Fufu! All done!" Cheered Flandre. Confused, Marisa turned around to see what Flandre meant by "all done." "All done? What are you talking ab…WOAH WHAT THE!" Flandre and her 3 other clones sat on their knees around the vase beaming. It appeared to be fixed up and brand new looking; it almost made it look like the accident never happened in the first place. Marisa wanted to be happy, but her emotions were clogged into her system and couldn't get it out no matter how hard she tried. No words emitted from her mouth and she broke out stuttering with dumbfound tones. "Fufu! Nothing solves problems better than a teensy little spell!" Her eyes were closed and her smile widen as she spoke that sentence.

**Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion's Lobby**

Every resident here at the mansion has gathered up in the lobby in order to discuss their plan

**Full Script Mode**

**Remilia: Here's the plan and listen closely because we need this to work out properly or Flan will never come home for sure. She might even try to resist us.**

**Sakuya: So exactly what do you plan on accomplishing,** **Goshuujin-Sama****?**

**Remilia: our first priority is to seek her out and take her by surprise. I know persuading Flan is practically useless so we will need to use force this time.**

**Everyone except Remilia: Right!**

**Remilia: Patchouli, Koakuma, and Sakuya-san, you will both be paired up together for a specific task. I'll have Sakuya and Koakuma do the searching. When one out of the two of you spots her in sight, Sakuya's World will activate and both of you will need to signal Patchouli so she can released the red mist.**

**Patchouli: But ****Goshuujin-Sama, what about the last time you were stopped after that last Red Mist Incident?**

**Remilia: Reimu and Marisa are the least of our worries, what matters now is getting Flan back. I will find you after you have summoned The Red Mist. Meirin-san will be with me as a backup, while you 3 try to hold off Flan as best as you can.**

**Meiling: Sounds like the perfect plan, except aren't we all forgetting a little something right now?**

**Remilia: Yes Meirin-san we will focus on our little perpetrator after we get Flan back to the mansion. Let's go! We have no time to lose.**

**All except Remilia: YEAH!**

And with that, everyone left the mansion in a graceful order. Sakuya teleported out of the lobby while Remilia, Patchouli, and Koakuma flew out with blinding speed. Finally Meiling used her stamina to jump out of the window and with that, their search began and their plan was put to action.

Meanwhile

The aggregate was seen here carrying the antique vase using its back legs as massive tweezers, while Flandre and Marisa were riding on its back. It did a soft annoyed screech, not because of the weight of the vase, but the lack of support it was gaining from these two. Especially Marisa who had recently threatened its life using some sort of trinket, and then she expects it to help her out afterwards? The aggregate really wanted to tear up that rude laid back witch as revenge for all she has done, but with Flandre in the presence, it manage to keep calm and continued to power walk. "Is there any reason why we are supposed to meet at the Hakurei Shrine 博麗神社 Marisa-san?" "There is ze. A tad of my past memory has come to visit my brain, it told me that Rinnosuke was going to meet back today **at the Hakurei Shrine. **Reimu and a few other friends have a party ready for him to celebrate his return." "A party sounds really fun! I never got invited to one 500 years ago; I bet this is your first time too isn't it Aka-san." The aggregate let out a short screech in response.

5 minutes later and the three of them finally arrived at their destination. It was a rather small party, there was sake along with grilled lamprey and pastries being served throughout the entire room and all the fairies were roughhousing. The three of them walked to the front entrance with Flandre opening the sliding door. "I am back ze!" Marisa announced as the aggregate placed the vase on corner of the room. "Well it finally took you long enough to sto…" The host Hakurei Reimu didn't even get to finish her sentence before her eyes widen with shock. As Marisa expected, everyone partying at Reimu's place went wide eyed and a few of them dropped their jaws wide open. Even though this party was rather small, it seemed too big for the aggregate especially after it had to take the shrinking potion in order to enter the shrine, feeling vulnerable, it scrambled to get behind Flandre's legs.

Dead silence engulfed the entire place for about 10 seconds, after that; gossip was mix into the room as well. "Isn't that the Sister of Remilia Scarlet?" Questioned one of the guests which happened to be Yagokoro Eirin. "It is, but i thought she was suppose to be locked up in her basement room for 500 years? Replied Fujiwara no Mokou. "Its that giant crabby thingy I'm really curious about." the reply was from Reisen Udongein Inaba. Flandre stood her ground from the barrage of screams and insults which she thought would happen to her kaiju, but instead of screaming in fear; they were all dumbfounded. The entire room was filled with questions and complements. "That thing is looks so cool!" Yelled Ibuki Suika. "I'm pretty sure the proper term for **it** is a kaiju, are they even native to Gensokyo." Asked Konpaku Youmu… One of the guests happened to be Shameimaru Aya as she instantly rushed to the aggregate bombarding it with flashes from her camera. "EEEEE! This is so going on the new article!" Annoyed; the aggregate under the table startling a few guest as it did, and finally into a corner. They were a total of 5 fairies present in the room, 3 of them being the mischievous fairies flew to the aggregate giggling playfully.

They resorted to poking its hard shell body to slapping its neck spikes, and finally tickling its chest cavity. Getting highly irritated, the aggregate attempted to swat the intruding fairies away using its hind legs as if they were flies. That only caused more problems for it though, with Luna Child evading every swipe it made while teasing it at the same time, Sunny Milk grasped onto its left back leg and Star Sapphire grasped the right both treating its legs like a fun ride as it attempted to shake them off. "Come one girls! I want to pet it too!" a girl with rabbit ears aka Tewi Inaba ran over to it accompanied by a Nekomata named Yakumo Chen, who also wanted to pet the aggregate. It was getting overwhelmed by the amount of intruders wanting to assault its body. Thankfully it manages to locate an opening in between Chen's legs and rushed out using its opportunity to escape. "Hey wait come back! I'm not finished with you yet!" Yelled Chen as they all begin to chase it down.

It was only running for about 5 seconds before slumping to the ground, intense pressure afflicted it as it felt another little girl on top it. Moriya Suwako, a girl with 2 eyeballs on her hat has pounced on top of the aggregate's neck straddling it. The aggregate attempted to push her off, but found that it couldn't move its back legs. It turned out Reisen had mounted it and pinned its back legs down onto the wooden floor. "I've got him! Now we all pet this cute little creature right here!" Announce Suwako. "That's right! Let the touching party begin." Squirming and flailing was all it could do, as everyone chasing it from before plus a few more came over to caress its body. What did it do to deserve this torture? Reimu let out a sigh; she didn't think her party would get this chaotic just because of a little animal she's never seen before in her life. From Kochiya Sanae rubbing its giant claws to Lily White tickling its chest cavity, and Alice Magatroid stimulated its front crab like legs using and up and down rubbing motion with her hand Unfortunately a very drunk Ibuki Suika who had just drank far too much sake today also joined in, she tickled the hardest out of everyone and to make matters worse she was teasing its most sensitive area, its soft underbelly. Flandre couldn't help but giggle watching her kaiju's tickle torture as it screeched helplessly begging for the stroking to stop. Most of the older residents like Yakumo Ran, Yasaka Kanako, Houraisan Kaguya, Saigyouji Yuyuko, and Fujiwara no Mokou would chuckle at the aggregates pleading eyes, while others sighed, but the worst surprise is still to come.

Crino, one of the party guests was inspecting the aggregate. "Could it be?" She thought to herself, and then it hit her. It was that same creature that swam away from her after she froze on of the frogs in the pond; that was like a few months back but she recognized it because its color was the same red color last time she met up with it in its Microscopic Form. "And since it was so scared of me for whatever reason. Hehehe" She she taunted snickering evilly. The soft strokes each Gensokyo girl was giving to the aggregate combined with being unable to move was driving it insane, just as it thought things couldn't get any worse, it saw a familiar fairy fluttering towards it's body. OH GOD NO! NOT CIRNO! Out of all the possible times she could have showed up, why the hell did it have to be while it was pinned down to the floor getting tickled to death.

It writhe on last time in an attempt to escape the touchy girls of Gensokyo, the last thing it ever wanted in its life was to let the ice fairy caress its body with her ice cold hands. "It's nice to see you again little froggy, ehehehehehe" She giggled and dawn an evil grin, Cirno was getting closer to it by the second and it still couldn't break free. "Cirno-san if you want to touch the little monster too just do it, we won't let it go." Lily White lectured as she felt the aggregate resist harder. It squeezed its eye shut hoping in vain that the ice fairy would leave it alone. "GOTCHA!" Cirno shouted as lunged at its head hugging it tightly. Traumatized by the shocking chill, the aggregate has finally drew the line.

It manage to open its mouth to let out a fully charge Micro Oxygen Beam pushing Cirno to the wall. Every girl who was touching the aggregate stopped immediately with Reisen and Suwako jumping off. With an explosion, the beam shoved Cirno outside creating a medium size hole into the Shrine's wall. "I-I'm okay!" shouted Cirno. Reimu was in a state of anger after seeing that scarlet action take place just now. "OH MY GOD! MY PERFECT SHIRNE HAS BEEN RUINED!" Even though Reimu says that, the shrine isn't actually what you would call perfect for it was a very old shrine which got little to no donations at all. "Join the club girl." Was Marisa's response and the whole room grew quiet. **Location Forest of Magic**

Patchouli, Koakuma, and Sakuya were walking together as a group just like they were told. Patchouli carried a parasol with her due to her dislikes of sunlight making contact with her skin. "Koakuma…" Patchouli called out to her to get her attention. "Yes, Patchouli-sama?" "Lately I have been studying these exotic also known as Kaiju in a book I was reading." Patchouli explained. "Uh huh." Was Koakuma's response. **Full Script Mode**

**Patchouli: After countless days and nights of research, I believe I have a hunch on who the culprit is.**

**Koakuma: you mean the one who cause that hole in one of our hedges?**

**Patchouli: Correct, take a look.**

She opened a random book that she took with her during their search for Flandre. "Des-to-roy-ah." Koakuma attempted to pronounce the kaiju's name written on Patchouli's book of Kaiju. "Destoroyah?" Koakuma somehow got its name perfectly in one try. "That is correct, Origin: The Precambrian Period, Species: Mutant, Height: 120 Meters, Weight: 78,000 Tons, Length: 230 Meters, Name: Destroyer in English, Destoroyah in Japanese. Destoroyah comes from the term destroy which means to put an end to the existence of something by damaging or attacking it." Koakuma sighed "I think, I get it now…genus." She hasn't seen Patchouli get this nerdy in ages. "Take a look over here" Patchouli pointed her finger to a corner of the page; present there was a little web chain which displayed Destoroyah's evolution, the life cycle showed the 5 forms of Destoroyah stage. Microscopic, Juvenile, Aggregate, Flying, and Final

"Last time I check the hole's measurements, it was approximately 2-18 meters in size wise. While studying the kaiju, I found out that the juvenile form was about that same size. Therefore I manage to get myself a bit of evidence, but then again; because of the event of that hole which happened months ago." Patchouli's spoke in a concern tone."It's a really high possibility that our culprit evolved after those long months had passed! Which can only lead up to one huge predicament, not only will we have to deal with getting Flandre Scarlet back, but were also going to have to deal with Destoroyah who could most likely be roaming around Gensokyo in its flying form, or worst…its **Final **form…" Her eyes widen at the horrible possibility. "Then that means we have to find Flandre real soon, or she could be in a heap of trouble despite her incredible physical strength!" Koakuma lectured. "Sakuya, we must hurry or our lives will be at sake!" "Our lives you say?" Sakuya was confused. "It's a bit of a long story, but I think Patchouli has found out our culprit's identity! Let's go!" "Right!" and with that the Succubus and the Maid rushed ahead to hurry their efforts leaving Patchouli behind. Come on Patchouli-sama! Yelled Koakuma "Ouugh! Do those simpletons not get that I have asthma!?" Patchouli cried out and proceeded to fly in order to catch up with her friends.

**Location: Hakurei Shrine**

A few hours had past and what once was a bright evening became the solid blanket of blackness also known as night. Crickets were chirping and the sight of fireflies illuminated small portions of the darkness. At the Hakurei Shrine, Flandre introduced herself and her kaiju to everyone, the others started many conversations afterward most of them containing questions. Most of them were questions like "How did you 2 meet?", "Were you lonely being in that room for 500 years?", "Can Aka-san Danmaku." The "can Aka-san danmaku" question was heard by Reimu and she started laughing out loud. "Oh please! That thing!? In a Danmaku battle!? There is no way in hell that thing can possibly Danmaku with anyone." Marisa joined in "She's right Flan, as I always say; It ain't magic if it ain't flashy. Danmaku's all about firepower." Flandre and the aggregate were getting annoyed with their nonsense. "You both are wrong! I played Danmaku with him and we had lots of fun! I will not let both of you judge my Aka just because he's a lot different than you 2 and everyone here in Gensokyo!" The aggregate hissed in approval of Flandre's words.

"Calm down Flan, you know we were only kidding ze?" Reimu sure wasn't, she was laughing so hard that she had to take a huge gulp of sake in order to keep calm, but that only seemed to make it worst. "Oh and I'm sure a measly little beam from that thing could outclass my Fantasy Seal! You must be from the netherworld to believe that!" Her face was light red. As expected, the sake only made Reimu drunk which caused the situation to be a hell of a lot worse than before. "It's okay Flandre-san" Sanae told Flandre as she scooted closer to her placing her hand on Flandre's shoulder. "Reimu-san really didn't mean any of that; she's only like this when she's drunk." drunk Suika jumped into the conversation "Yep, she's only like that when she is as healthy as can be!" She chugged down a large amount of sake out of her Ibuki Gourd and exhales. "I would be more than happy to trade you my antique vase for Aka Marisa. I will be rich selling that creature." Rinnosuke offered. "Um…it's not mine ze." Marisa stated and pointed over to Flandre. "If you even think about selling Aka-san there will be none of you afterwards!" She shouted standing up for her kaiju.

"Uh huh okay s-sure!" He stammered at her threat. The aggregate was wolfing down a bowl of grilled lamprey; it was starved after all that commotion from before. It also shivered noticing Cirno smiling at it, she tried to look cute and innocent; but it knew at some point, she will be up to something. The last of the lamprey was being devoured when out of nowhere, thin air opened up along with several mysterious eyes gazing upon it. The aggregate flinched as it backed away slowly from the gap, exiting the gap slowly was a young woman with dark golden eyes and long blond hair. She is seen wearing a pink and purple dress, and a pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon tied in the front. Her name was Yakumo Yukari, and in her hands was a tea pot filled to the brim with brandy. "I couldn't help but see so little to drink in here, so I thought I'd bring over a small pre…" Something immediately caught her eye as she placed the tea pot onto a table. The aggregate growled as it carefully stepped backwards readying an attack if needed.

"Oh? Well aren't you just the cutest." Yukari teased, her body was now fully out of her gap. She then got onto her knees and crawled over towards the aggregate, "I'd think I would like to play with it for a while." After its previous tickle torture, it surely as hell didn't need another female stroking its body without permission. It unleashed another Micro Oxygen Beam with any hesitation, the beam headed straight towards Yukari's face; but then one of her gaps instantly opened up and takes the beam in with it. The aggregate let out a perplex shrill, the beam zipped by so fast it was sure to land a direct hit; how in the hell did she manage to intercept it so goddamn quickly? The aggregate proceeded to lunge at the young youkai attempting to stab her; it thought that maybe a physical attack would get her this. Its thoughts were proven wrong as another gap went agape causing Yukari to fall through instantly. The gap was sealed shut in a blink of an eye just as its swung its back legs downward impaling the wooden floor with a crack. "Damn it!" it thought to itself "where did she disappear to?" its curiosity mixed in with its frustration as it listened closely for any signs of her appearance. "You're feisty." Yukari teased the aggregate once more, her body stuck out of her gap a quarter way before retreating from a third attack of its back legs accompanied by a swipe of its 2 massive claws.

It let out a loud vibrant screech of annoyance, this female youkai wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to play with it, it was if she was trying to mess with the aggregate's mind with her little games. Suddenly Yukari's gapped expanded again causing her to fall through, the aggregates body absorbing the impact as she fell. It shrilled in pain as Yukari lets out a playful laugh. "Hehehe, if you wanted to play rough, you could of just told me and I would happily send you outdoors." This gave Flandre an idea. "I know, let's have Aka-san and miss youkai," "Oh stop it please, call me Yakumo Yukari." She interrupted. "And Yukari go outside for a danmaku match!" Yukari wide eyed a bit from Flandre's words, "Well I did say I wanted to have some fun with your pet, but does it really know how to Danmaku?"

"I say let's give Aka-san a chance, you'd never know what abilities it can be capable of" Ran replied along with a loud "Yay! Let's try it! I want to see!" from Chen. Saigyouji Yuyuko joined in on the persuasion, "It'll be real interesting Yukari-san, your first ever danmaku battle with a real life Kaiju" "She actually has a point there." Reimu apprehended, the sake's alcoholic effects had finally worn off and she was no longer drunk. Pretty soon everyone in the entire room wanted to see Aka and Yukari spar in Danmaku. Convinced, Yukari finally closes her eyes, smiles, and let's out a soft sigh. "Well it looks like I've been outnumbered, very well then. I will test Aka's fighting capabilities and witness its true strength first hand." "YAY!" Flandre squealed at Yukari's approval with the aggregate snarling loudly happily excepting Yukari's challenge.

The battle has been officially set; it's a Danmaku Battle between the Youkai of Boundaries and the Oxygen Destroyer.

If you girls/guys out there notice any grammer errors, PM me immediately on where the error is and i'll fix it right away


	6. Youkai vs Kaiju

Remilia Scarlet and Hong Meiling had been walking through the Forest of Magic for hours now until they had finally arrived at Marisa's Magic Shop. It was the first place they chose to search because Remilia knows Marisa quite as well as Reimu. She also knew Flandre was acquainted with her after Marisa's last visit during the previous Red Mist Incident; therefore Flandre might be staying at Marisa's Magic Shop right now. It was night time but her workshop was still easily spotted by Remilia, she was a vampire after all. "Goshuujin-Sama, there are no lights turned on in there at all, meaning that her shop is close and nobody would be in there" Meiling tried to explain. "I know my little sister quite well, if she can put up being in her dark little room by herself; there's no doubt that she could be hiding in there right now." Remilia replied as she stared into the window, her vampiric vision illumining the dark room as she did. She thought about breaking into the shop at first; but then decided against it, it would look rather childish on her if she were to cause suspicion at this hour. After 3 minutes of scouting, it turned out Meiling was right…A sigh of disappointment left Remilia's mouth and she took off flying with Meiling running right after her.

**Location: Hakurei Shrine (Outside)**

Every party guest invited to the Hakurei Shrine was on their knees sitting on the grass. In the middle laid a ground of squared stone with grass sprouting out of the cracks, that squared stone ground was where Yukari and the aggregate's Danmaku battle was going to take place. A small barrier created by Yukari surrounded the shrine to prevent damage done to it while they spared. The sound of soothing crickets flooded the air and everyone was pumped. "This is it, my very first Danmaku with a creature I've never seen before in my life…I won't hold back." She thought to herself as Ran tossed Yukari her pink parasol.

Thus the Danmaku Battle has begun!

The aggregate started off with a loud growl in an attempt to intimidate the female youkai, then took off charging at her. "Starting off with a mindless physical attack with the full body are we?" She opened up her fan readying her attack. The aggregate however saw through Yukari's sneak attack. It didn't know exactly where her gap was going to open, but it studied that Yukari's gaps can appear anywhere it wanted at anytime; such as the ground which would be the first place she would think of. The aggregate was about 5 inches from where Yukari was standing when she suddenly left the battle field by entering her gap and then exiting further away from the aggregate at blinding speed. With that she opens up another gap on the ground near its feet unleashing a large stop sign from underneath. With fast reflexes though, it pushed itself from the ground forward into the air using its back legs as leverage. The aggregate dodge the incoming sign and flew at Yukari with its claw opened preparing a vice grip to her chest.

"Border Between Brains and Feet." A long thick purple line unleashed by Yukari struck the aggregate in midair only to have it recover with a back flip and land on the ground with perfect balance. "I'm impressed by Aka's coordination; making use of those long back legs combined with fast reflexes was a smart way to evade Yukari's sneak attack." Youmu critiqued. The aggregate snarled as it open its mouth charging its Micro Oxygen Beam. "Eye of Changes…" Yukari opened up another gap this time revealing a purple glowing orb in which she calls it her eye. The eye displayed in the gap remained motionless as Yukari descended into the ground. The immobile particle filled the aggregate to the brim with suspicion, it also held in its beam 1 second before Yukari vanished. The aggregate closed its eyes to remain calm, its mouth glowed a mixture of purple and white as it waited. It knew she was up to something and wasn't going to be fooled by another one of her sneak attacks.

"What kind of strategy is it planning?" Reimu asked with curiosity, she's been observing the aggregate since they first started their attacks. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it has to be a smart one. This is the Youkai of Boundaries it's taking on right now, so any stupid mistakes will cost it" Ran replied who was also observing the aggregate as well as her master. The aggregate stood in place waiting for 10 seconds, I don't think anyone in Gensokyo but itself could pull of this type ability; but thanks to its sensitive hearing, it can detect the sounds of slight breezes whenever any of Yukari's gaps opened up. Thus, it was the aggregates time to read where her next gap was going to open. After 3 seconds more of waiting, it finally heard the bijou breeze and unleashed the Micro Oxygen Beam it's been charging and holding in this whole time. It fired the beam upwards into the sky obviously indicating Yukari's destination, upon exiting her gap; she was shocked to see how close the beam already was to her, and she had no time to react to it either. Thus the Micro Oxygen Beam collided with her body causing a massive explosion of sparks somewhat like fireworks. All the lollies sitting on the grass had large open smiles on their faces along with sparkles in their eyes while staring at the beautiful display.

As she cascaded back down to the earth with her body upside down, she puts her open fan to her face and mouths the words "Now…" The aggregate pushed itself with full power and frolicked straight into the air, readying another vice grip; its plan was to grab Yukari once more and fall down with its body above hers so she would take the blow from the impact. Following behind it however was Yukari's purple eye which had escape its gap and was racing towards it like a homing missile. The aggregate was really close to its target when it felt its soft underbelly collide with a projectile of some sort, creating an explosion as it made physical contact. Sharp pain erupted through its body and the aggregate lost its grabbing position. Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon" more gaps than before were appearing in every direction around Yukari. There were at least several dozen of them and all of them at once flew out of the gaps and towards the aggregate in a massive devastating cluster. "Uguuu! We can't watch!" the 3 mischievous fairies cried out as they grouped hugged each other blocking their eyesight as they did. The aggregate as Yukari expected landed hard on the ground with a smack with the huge purple cluster slamming right into it 3 seconds after the aggregate hit the hard ground erupting another deafening explosion.

"AKA-SAN NO!" Flandre shouted as she witness her kaiju's beat down. "That's Yakumo Yukari ze…never underestimate her boundary manipulation powers…" announced Marisa. "I hope its not hurt to badly." Reisen pleaded. Yukari laughed with satisfactory in her tone as she floated backed into her gap. With dust obscuring the battlefield, the aggregate manage to get up with fatigue hitting it hard. It collapsed again because of the fatigue, but shook it off immediately and got to its feet once more. The aggregate now understood how overpowered Yukari was and refuse to let its guard down knowing that it'll lose for sure if it did. "It may hard to believe, but Yukari-san isn't even using her true potential. Aka would've been fresh steamed crab cake for me if she did" Yuyuko stated. "It was always like this when Yukari-sama trained me though! I thought she was going way to hard on me!" Replied Chen. The aggregate's natural instinct caused its body to tingle as it detected a rain of purple projectiles were rapidly dropping down from the sky like a barrage of meteorites falling at mini gun speed. It ran to the left hastily side step dodging whatever projectiles it could dodge, it then had to run in swift zigzags in order avoid the landing projectiles which smacked the ground at more devastating angles. The aggregate moved at blinding speed, but even so; the aggregate still took a few blows to its back which then led it to activating its aura sword from its horn slashing the last of the purple projectiles kaboom.

Once all the projectiles had ceased fire, Yukari appeared behind the aggregate giggling softly. With a snarl, it lunged at Yukari with its neck arched back readying a slash to her face. Yukari anticipated the attack by opening her fan, twirling around, and then it a horizontal cutting motion collide it with the aggregate's aura sword, the aggregate landed its feet onto the ground turning 180 degrees as it was sliding from the rebound. Yukari put her fan away and got her parasol ready to stab, the aggregate rushed forward at blinding speed; its sword pointed straight about to shank Yukari in her chest but was deflected by the sharp pointy part of her parasol. They clashed blades for in many different directions for 5 minutes before the aggregate knocked her parasol out of Yukari's hand, jumped up, and preformed a downward slash about to cut through her head when she stuck out her hand grabbing the sword as it made contact with her palm.

Rinnosuke stated that she did the same thing to him after she was able to effortlessly block his mallet brushing it aside. He claimed that he felt liking hitting a pillow after the mallet made contact with her palm so it was no surprise she would repeat the same block in this Danmaku battle. She reached out and grabbed the aggregate's back head using her other free hand smashing it down to the ground like a battle axe from the right to the left, afterwards she threw it to the side and proceeded to grab a long metal pole which stuck out from her gap. The aggregate regained its balance and let loose another Micro Oxygen Beam only for it to be blocked by the metal pole which Yukari spun it around like a battle stick used in Kung Fu. She took off the ground afterwards and flew towards the aggregate with the pole ready in her hands. It steadied its sword waiting for its attacker to come, once she did; she instantly swung her pole creating a clanging sound as it collided with the sword. "This Danmaku battles getting quite ugly now, it's more like they're fighting to the death rather than sparring." That sentence came from Kanako. The two continued clashing their weapons together

"Come Aka-san you can do it! Hang in there!" Flandre cheered out. Hearing Flandre's supportive words gave it extra energy into intercepting Yukari's pole, it blocked the pole using its back legs as a shield sliding backwards from the impact. She then pointed her pole at the aggregate with one hand and unleashed a beam of full brutality and agility. Seeing this it planted its back legs into the ground and braced itself with the sword growing longer than before as it let out a plulsing roar. The giant beam divided upon touching the sword redirecting it to both the left and the right. Flandre and everyone else covered their eyes from the strong gale emitting from the beam and it exploded shortly. Dust from the explosion obscured the aggregates vison as it gasped for air; suddenly another barrage of purple projectiles pelted its body swallowing it in more explosions. By the time the fire ceased with the aggregate preparing a counter attack, Yukari was nowhere to be seen. Even more projectiles fell from above except this time the aggregates Micro Oxygen Beam pushed right through the projectiles causing a chain of explosions to occur. The beam continued to fly straight into the air totally missing Yukari as she flew out of the way with ease. She flew gracefully dodging every beam the aggregate had to offer. "I see you're not too shabby when we're fighting on the ground, but we me in the air and you not, you're practically pathetic." Her words irritated the aggregate severely as it growled for her to come down. "Aka-san please! Don't let her words get to you! I know you can do it! I know you can win! **I believe in you!**"

That last sentence heard from Flandre stirred something inside of it. The aggregate let loose another loud vibrant roar before feeling its long back legs beginning to straighten and thicken with flaps sprouting out of it. What once were mandibles had now morphed into the shape of an actual mouth lined with razor sharp teeth. It even noticed it tail growing back while its smaller legs and big claws fused together dark red spikes resembling giant dinosaur teeth, light red spikes sprouted from its newly formed shoulder and white spikes sprouted on both sides of its mouth, finally its horn and body increased even further in length and size with its chest cavity shrinking to about medium size. Everyone including Flandre witness the whole transformation and were crying dumbfounded tears and Aya took a barrage of pictures while Reimu became paralyze with amazement spilling her tea. "A-Aka-san…" Flandre gasped, and thus the Aggregate has officially evolved into a **Flying Form **gaining access of 2 long, sharp, and pointy wings. Its body was straight as it levitated above the ground.

"What's that? You can fly now all of a sudden?" Yukari questioned, she saw the whole evolution as well as getting dumbfounded; she just didn't show it though. The flying form roared with great potential as it felt overwhelming power surging through its body; it was time to show that female gap youkai what it was really capable of now. In an instant, it flapped its wings with all of its might leaving yet another powerful gale behind as well as more dust clouds. It flew straight up almost at mach 3 which was the speed of a bullet being shot out of a modern gun up with its wings tucked in. Yukari knew that at this speed, her range attacks would render ineffective and manage to open up a gap wide enough for the flying form to fly in just before it was about to ram into Yukari. She sighed with relief; the Youkai of Boundaries was being challenged by a new beast capable of taking her down if not careful. The gap opened up just 20 inches above the ground with the flying form slamming in head first, it screeched though it didn't hurt as much as it expected, after all; it did evolve just recently so its new body should've been design to take extra blows.

It soared back up almost as if nothing touched it at all, Yukari's gaps opened from each random area sending out stop and caution signs to impale it. The flying form's reflexes increased quite drastically, now it was dodging Yukari's attacks with serene movement as if its body had some sort of mind of its own. With wings fully tucked and sharp long horn pointing straight at Yukari, it roared with cried out with great faculty as it rammed right into the female youkai's chest with superb velocity, it really landed a blow this time; no gaps, tricks or projectiles to stop it this time. She grunted from the intense pressure given to her by the horn as she was carried into a swift 360 being pushed down and spun hard and fast as the flying form soared downwards spinning its body around like a drill. Her eyes widen but then she closed them as she calmed down and accepted her defeat gracefully "Fufufufufu…well it appears that I had let my own guard down." she crooned before a loud impacted smash accompanied by a devastating gale rushed through out all of Gensokyo. The wind blew a great portion of Cherry Blossom Petals where blown down to the ground and grass.

After about 20 seconds of dust; Yukari was seen laying on her back, there were no signs of scratches, scars, or any sort of wound present on her body. She was however exhausted and was sleeping peacefully like a rock. The flying form was also weary as it laid there on its underbelly trying to catch its breath while everyone ran up to them instantly. "Yukari-sama! Are you okay!?" shouted Chen in a concern tone of voice. "Calm down Chen, she's only sleeping." Ran explained to her in a calm tone of voice. Marisa stood there trying to collect every detail of the Danmaku she saw just now "Okay…..i'll take that the match is over ze?" Reimu replied with "I guess you aren't the only one stating the obvious…" "Oi! Reimu! Mind if we all stay at your place for the night?" asked Suika. "Damn...I guess I don't have much of a choice…" Reimu cursed under her breath, "Yes Suika…" "Yay! Let's go everybody!" Flandre got on her knees rubbing the flying form's head.

"Did you have a fun time tonight Aka-san?" it growled softly as if saying yes. "I'm sure you did fufu, I wish every day can be like this…" She said looking up at the night sky glistening with bright stars. Coincidentally, one of those stars turned out to be a shooting star just 1 second after Flandre finished her sentence. "Hehehe…well speaking of the Scarlet Devil, fufufu!" "Oi Flan! You coming or what ze? Everyone's waiting for you two at the back of the shrine, we're wall camping out tonight ze!" Marisa called out. "Were coming Marisa-san!" Flandre hoped onto her kaiju's back, "Let's go Aka-san, everyone's waiting for us" The flying form let out a sleepy growl and floated forward, above the shrine, and into the backyard carrying a sleepy Flandre on its back as it did. After it slowly descended to the ground next to Yukari who was out cold, it pasted out with Flandre sleeping soundly like a rock as well. Everyone else was sitting by a fire made by Mokou and were all talking about tonight's Danmaku match laughing together and having fun.

Meanwhile

**Full Script Mode**

**Sakuya: can you be certain that this is where Flandre is present Patchouli?**

**Patchouli: The intense gale from earlier told me enough information. My skills in wind magic tell me that she is indeed at the Hakurei Shrine.**

**Koakuma: Ooooooh I'm sure you're just bluffing so you can get a raise from Goshujin Sama.**

**Patchouli: *Ignoring* We should definitely wait until tomorrow, activating the red mist at this hour would be just a waste. I'll also take that you are all tried as well.**

**Sakuya: I suppose we can all take a break…**

**Koakuma: HEY! I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!**

With the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion getting close to their achievement, it looks like Flandre's wish may not come true after all…


	7. The Act of a Critical Situation

"Patchouli-sama wake up this instant!" Koakuma alarmed shaking the snoozing librarian. Somehow the three of them were able to rest quite peacefully despite their environment being a bunch of trees, bushes, and a grassy ground. Patchouli probably slept the most out of the three because it took a little more time before Koakuma had to shake her awake. "Are you trying to get us discovered!? It's so early in the morning don't make so much noise!" that sentence was from Sakuya who was the second one to rise due to Koakuma's racket. "But its morning now, shouldn't Patchouli-sama be summoning that red, misty thingy!?" Koakuma seemed a bit desperate as she questioned the maid. Sakuya closed her eyes, she cupped her right elbow with her left hand and brought her right arm up, her hand covered her eyes as she shook her head and sighed. "I want you to utilize your common sense properly before you let loose another word." Sakuya replied with an impatient tone. "What is Flandre Scarlet?" Sakuya asked. "A vampire..." Koakuma replied. "And what time of the day are vampires least active?" Sakuya asked again. "In the morning" Koakuma replied...again. "Exactly, so do you think she would exit the Shrine Maiden's estate when the sun is rising?" Sakuya asked...agian. "Well it's not fully out and there's always mist forming this early in the morning." Koakuma said to her defense. "Just wait until we see her okay? By then Patchouli would have woken up and then we can get to out plan." Sakuya concluded. "Oh fine!" Koakuma pouted.

Cicada's are gentle creatures who usually don't do anything else but sing, and that was what the flying form woke up to. A single Cherry Blossom Petals floated down onto its horn, the feeling of the inanimate plant part reminded it of peace. Before it was trapped in a fish tank being experimented by nasty and cruel beings AKA scientist, but after it was sucked in and flushed out into Gensokyo, the flying form had forgotten every detail that happened in the past. It had stayed Gensokyo for months ever since it was in Microscopic Form, at first it was intimidate being in an unknown world so suddenly; but after those months went by, the flying form grew to love being here. It was fed well, made friends, and was cared for. All the new residents it has met really loved having it around...Okay...maybe it was given a bit **too **much love. After the flying form let out a yawn, it prepared to levitate above ground only to find itself immobilize, it also began to notice the feeling of weight combined with soft warm breaths colliding with its hard skin. It was a few more minutes that it realized they're **girls **all on top of the flying form. Flandre was sleeping soundly on its back with a few other friends, Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, and Suika had their heads on its tail pinning it down. Finally the rest of the girls like Yukari, Reisen, Suwako, etc were all laying on top of its wings. Now because it evolved last night you would think that a giant kaiju like this one would've easily shook them off, well its whole body became numb because of all that weight. It would've also tried screeching them awake, but getting them mad would just make things a hell of a lot worse.**  
**

After what felt what 20 minutes, the flying form cringed as it felt something chilling touch it's underbelly. It didn't take a second of thinking for it to know who was responsible for the cold feeling. Cirno...The flying form shivered as it felt her coldness running through its veins, it wanted to break free out of its prison and fly away from the frosty nightmare. Unfortunately with its body numb, movement was impossible. That was until it felt something that finally broke the flying forms mind. "Ah, ice cream." Cirno talked in her sleep as it was licking the flying form's underbelly. The feeling of her tongue was excruciating, you know that feeling when you grab a block of ice and then place it onto your skin applying pressure to the ice as your skin begins to numb and you fell a burning sensation. That was the feeling it had when her tongue collided with its sensitive area. ***Nom* **the sleepy ice fairy had stop using her tongue and instead resorted to using her teeth as she bit down on the flying form's belly. Her rigid teeth now sinking into its soft skin caused the flying form to finally lose its dear mind. The numbness was replace with a mixture of adrenaline and pain; its paralysis wore off distractedly and the flying form did the unthinkable. Its tail shook off whatever female was on and shoved it up Cirno's **** **DAAAAAAAAAAH!** Cirno let out an ear piercing scream startling everyone awake. Instantly, the flying form did a 360 spin and flew around the shrine trying shake off the cold. The spin shook everyone off, "Aka-san why on earth would you that!?" Flandre scolded as she got to her feet regaining her senses. "I still didn't get my ice cream!" Cirno pouted without even knowing the whole event that just happened. Everyone groaned and eventually got to their senses, well almost everyone; ignoring the entire predicament, Yukari remained on the floor sleeping and unfazed, almost untouched. "Aka-san you come here right now!" the tone in Flandre's voice made her sound motherly as she spoke that sentence. It didn't come however, and to Lily White's confusion, Cirno was no where in sight either. Marisa knew where they were however, "just how dumb is that fairy ze?" Confused, Flandre looked around to see what Marisa was even talking about, her question was answered after she notice two figures racing around the roof of the Hakurei Shrine. "Come back here ice cream! I'm not finished with you yet! DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME CHERRY FLAVORED ICE CREAM!" Basically it was hard to tell whether Cirno was awake or still sleeping, but she was chasing the flying form in circles, obviously mistaking it for this so call ice cream Cirno keeps mentioning. Flandre giggled at the funny scene and said "I bet she was the reason for this huh?" Reimu placed her hand on her shoulder, "It sure is, that's the way Cirno always acts."

Meanwhile

"Is that?" Koakuma questioned, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Of course she notice Cirno flying about, but that same red creature Patchouli showed her was here in the flesh being filmed by Koakuma's naked eyes. "What are...oh my goodness!" Sakuya was also stun with surprise as her eyes made contact with the flying creature. To Sakuya's loud sentence, Patchouli finally awoken from her deep sleep. "You two are going to come up with a swell reason for waking me up this ear..." And with that, her eyes began to take the sight of a gargantuan flying creature colored red. "*Gasp* Destoroyah!?"

Full Script Mode

**Sakuya: Desto who?**

**Patchouli: Our little intruder. The one who's been roaming the mansion without our knowledge is right in front of your very eyes.**

**Sakuya: That beast? there's no way an animal that big could have made that hole and enter the mansion.**

**Patchouli: Well i can prove it to you. *Takes out her Book of Kaiju* Destoroyah has a life cycle. It takes the form of a microscopic larval like state, then gradually takes the form of more sinister bodies as well as size increase. **

**Sakuya: Could it have...**

**Patchouli: Yes, i can accurately tell you that Destoroyah has been roaming our mansion in its Juvenile form. As time went by, it evolved into an aggregate form and now a flying form. If it some manages to reach its Final state**

**Sakuya: Then it will try to hurt Flandre severely and might possibly destroy our mansion and all of Gensokyo!**

**Koakuma: Well why not summon the red mist now and save Flandre-san!**

**Patchouli: And have Destoroyah obliterate us all!? Are you not aware of who we are dealing with right now!? There's no telling how powerful this kaiju can be! If we provoke it now, it might reach its Final Form unexpectedly. Trust me, we won't be able to fight off both Flandre and Destoroyah at the same time with just the three of us.  
**

**Koakuma: Then lets go contact Meirin and Goshujin-sama.**

**Sakuya: Patchouli may have a point, lets wait a little longer.**

A few more hours had past and the gloomy misty morning grew into the bright sunny day of spring. Knowing that Flandre herself was a vampire, she stayed under the shrine for the most part while others who saw last nights Danmaku match wanted to spar with the flying form too, and that is what they did. To its surprise, they were actually all worthy opponents for the flying form ended up with a few minor bruises, cuts, and scratches. Flandre and Reimu were sitting on the steps talking, "So Flan, tell me one thing. Does Remilia Scarlet even know that your keeping such a creature inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Asked Reimu, she seemed a bit concern. "Actually, its been my responsibility to keep Aka hidden when ever Onee-sama is around. She already won't let me leave the mansion, so finding out i'm keeping pets in the mansion will just make matters worse. That's in a way one of the reasons why we left." Flandre replied. "Is that so?" Reimu questioned again. "Well, the true reason we left was because I really wanted to teach Aka Danmaku so I could test out his astounding strength. We were going to return to the mansion afterwards, it's just that as time went by; we had some much fun during those days that I just didn't care anymore, about the mansion." That was Flandre's response. Reimu was a bit speechless at this point due to her words "I just didn't care anymore, about the mansion." "Doesn't care? I mean she does know that Remilia could be worried sick for her right now right?" Reimu thought to herself.

Red Eye "Viewing the Circle Moon (Lunatic Blast)" Powerful ESP waves were shoot out of Reisen's eyes rushing at the flying form skywards. A wide range attack like that couldn't be dodge so it blocked the massive beam with its wings, charging its Micro Oxygen Beam as it did. This was its tenth opponent already, yet the flying form still had a ton of stamina left to fight, it had a sort of caffeinated feeling inside it that rid its exhaustion within seconds. The flying forms wings swung back in a single fan like motion causing a small gale to blow the beam about a few inches away from it. With the perfect chance to strike, it unleashed the beam at full power. The pink/white beam easily ate through Reisen's ESP Waves and struck her in the head with loud explosion to cap it up. "Ugh...to strong." Reisen groaned. The flying form made its descend and let out a satisfied roar, this win streak its been getting gave it extra strength. It was feeling stronger by every win it was getting, its little phobia however was not at all affected by its win streak, the flying form now had to keep an eye out for Cirno. This little freak actually intends on scaring it for fun, taking advantage of its weakness to cold. Speaking of the Scarlet Devil, Cirno was levitating right behind Reimu and Flandre. "When did you get here?" Flandre inquired. "Shhh your going to ruin the surprise I have for your pet!" Cirno responded, in her hands was a good sized snowball created by her. "Now don't you think your being a little mean now? Its funny the first time you do it, but think about how poor Aka felt when you kept scaring him." Flandre said trying to persude Cirno. "That weird looking froggy looks creepy enough, why would it be scared of a cute little ice fairy like me." Cirno was beaming after she said that not even knowing what she did was wrong. Reimu grew annoyed, "and you intend to torment him just because of the way he looks or acts!? Just who do you think you are right now!?" "Why i'm Cirno the ice fairy of course" Cirno boasted, the wide grin still present on her face. Flandre took this opportunity to stand up for Reimu. "More like Cirno the big bully! Reimu-san is right, you should not be tormenting Aka or anyone else here in Gensokyo just because they look or act differently! Would you be grinning right now if Mokou kept trying to melt you just because your made of ice!?" okay maybe she went a tad to far with the scolding. "Flan, you know you didn't had to scream at her face." Cirno however wasn't there anymore, "Uh-oh do you think I hurt her feeling..." Flandre whispered, feeling a bit guilty for yelling at her. "I will apologize to her n-" ***SHREIK!* **A sudden loud shriek rushed into Flandre's ears and startled her, making her flinch. "That was Aka-san! what's going on?" She got a glimpse of her kaiju and saw that its face was covered in compacted snow, some of it was on its back to. It shook of the snow but twitched violently, getting stuck with cold two times in a row today!? What did it do to Cirno to make her do such cruel actions!? Lying on the ground was Cirno herself, she was on her back clutching her stomach and laughing violently with tears in her eyes. "HAHAHAHAHA! DID THAT COOL YOU OFF LITTLE RED FROGGY!? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Reimu and Flandre both sighed with annoyance "She will never learn her lesson will she." Flandre scoffed. "No she won't, sometimes I wonder how she is able to survive in Gensokyo by the way she acts."

Many hours has past and the day quickly morphed into the afternoon. Most of the guest had to leave immediately due to various reasons, but a few of them took their time to say their goodbyes to Flandre and the flying form. "Well then Little Miss Scarlet, I wish you best wishes until the day we meet again." That was Yukari to Flandre, she was getting ready to walk into her gap. "And as for you." her face and attention was now on the flying form. "I look forward to having another Danmaku match with you, just make sure you don't lose the next time you see me." She teased and gave it a wink. The flying form felt heat building on the inside, but it wasn't from anger though; this heat was from rivalry and it was strong. Out of all the residents it had faced, Yakumo Yukari seemed to be the strongest out of them all, thus it has just found itself a new official rival. Yukari and the 2 other Yakumos made their way into the gap that would lead them home but not without Flandre and the flying form getting a hug from Chen. "Bye bye Reimu, ta ta Miss Flandre!" Cirno called out, then she turned to the flying form. "And i'll see you again sometimes soon little red froggy...hehehe" her eyes were replaced with 2 glowing red dots and a wide grin stretched on her face, she also wiggled both her fingers as if she was about the tickle the flying form. It felt its blood run cold and rushed behind Flandre for protection. "Cirno go home!" Reimu shouted firmly, and she plus Lily White flew away into the sky. By this time the only four presences left at the Shrine were the Shirne Maiden herself, the Magician, the sister of the devil, and the flying form. The sun though descending slowly was still bright and direct, because Flandre was a vampire; she requested shade from her kaiju's wings in order to exit the Shrine. "Are you sure you two will be alright going by yourselves." Reimu questioned her with concern. "We will be fine, we can take perfect care of each other isn't that right Aka-san." The flying form nodded with a grunt in response to Flandre. "Where do you 2 even plan on going?" Marisa asked with curiosity on her mind. "To tell you the truth, i'm not to sure, maybe we will camp out somewhere around here." "Just as long as your both safe." Reimu exclaimed. "We give you our thanks for your concerns, until next time!" She waved at Reimu and Marisa and the 2 of them waved back, with that Flandre and her kaiju moved over to the far north of the Shrine and got ready to take off...when suddenly

Illusion World "Sakuya's World"

Silence filled the entire area and not a soul was in motion, almost as if a new dimension was born just now. A curtain of random knives made there way into the air and stopped frozen in their stabbing position, aiming at the ground below. "I do believe this is your Que Patchouli." Sakuya called out. "Right." 5 minutes later the entire sky was swallowed by a dark crimson red amorphous which immediately vanished the brightness of the sun. Meiling who had been waiting around the Forest of Magic with Remilia the whole time saw the Red Mist and tapped on Remilia's shoulder to get her attention. "Goshujin-sama." Meiling told her and she looked up. "It looks like they found Flan, lets hurry!" Remilia exclaimed before taking off into the sky with Meiling sprinted attempting to keep up with her. Since Remilia was in flight, it only took her 3 minutes to find the others. She notice they were standing behind bushes which led to the Hakurei Shrine. "The Hakurei Shrine? What could she be doing here?" Remilia thought to herself as she descended. Meiling manage to catch up too, however she was out of breath and clutched her knees gasping for air. "Meirin, Goshujin-sama. You both made it!" Sakuya spoke with relief in her tone. "Don't worry about us right now, you know what to do." Sakuya nodded to her response and snapped her fingers, upon her command the frozen dimension returned to normal and her knives dove down at blinding agility. They were aimed at both Flandre and the flying form about impale the both of them, but the speed of Sakuya's knives were no match for the flying form's survival instincts. It swooped Flandre by her belly using its wings and rushed back in a spiral drill motion towards the south which was the very front entrance, after the knives dug into the ground pitifully missing their targets; the flying form let out a snarl of aggression leaving a stunned Flandre breathing hard. Everything suddenly happened so fast, one second they were about to leave and the next she was grabbed and taken back. "Aka-san? What's going on!?" She clamored. Out of the bushes jumped a very familiar looking figure, she was about Flandre height and had wings too, though they weren't pirsim shards like hers. Because she was startled form the sudden event that had occur, it took Flandre a bit of time for her eyes to adjust, once they did however; she wide eyed. Standing right in front of her at this very moment was none other than her older sister Remilia Scarlet. Reimu and Marisa who saw Remilia wide eyed themselves and they flying form continue to snarl. The rest of the Scarlet Devil Mansion appeared behind her.

**Full Script Mode**

**Flandre: O-Onee-sama!? Wh-why are you here!?**

**Remilia: Surprise to see me Flan? and look who else decided to show up.**

**Reimu: Cut the smart talk, why are you here Remilia!?**

**Remilia: Relax I did not arrive to have another rematch with you, i simply came here to take my little sister home.**

**Marisa: Explain the Red Mist then.**

**Remilia: do you expect me to be standing out here right now with the bright sun interfering? I do not wish for trouble right now, Flandre lets go now!**

**Flandre: No, i'm not going. Not without my friend**

***Looks over at the Flying Form***

**Remilia: and just what is that thing suppose to be, you say a creature like this is your friend?**

**Flandre: His name is Aka-san and you are going to call him by his real name!**

**Patchouli: That thing is called Destoroyah Goshujin Sama, its given the name because it destroys everything.**

**Flandre: Your wrong! Aka-san is really nice, he would never destroy anything on purpose!**

**Remilia: Then why is it growling at us right now? How do you expect a creature so hideous to be nice?**

**Flandre: AND HOW STUPID ARE YOU TO JUDGE OTHERS BASED OF THEIR ****PERSONALITY AND **APPEARANCES!? I HAVE SPEND TIME WITH AKA-SAN LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT HE WASN'T ANYWHERE MEAN AT ALL!

**Remilia: You mean...you kept that animal in your basement this whole time and didn't give anyone a word about it? Flan, what you have been doing is DANGEROUS, ****IRRESPONSIBLE, AND DISHONEST! DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAMAGE THAT THING COULD HAVE DONE TO THE MANSION!?**

**Flandre: No but I am as certain as hell on what damage you'll do to Aka if I told you about him!**

**Remilia: That thing is a destroyer! Patchy told me herself!**

**Flandre: Is that the first thing that comes out of your mouth all the time!? You don't even know what torture he had to go through in the past! You never felt his pain before, hell you never even felt **_**my**_**pain before!**

**Remilia: Flan what are you even saying right now?**

**Flandre: Do you have any clue how scared I was being trapped in an empty space for 500 years!?**

**Remilia: You don't understand the reason why I had to, I was just trying to protect you!**

**Flandre: BY MAKING ME SUFFER MORE!? what do you possibly hope to gain!? I can control my power just fine!**

**Remilia: ...Flan...That is far enough *a crimson red lance appears in Remilia's right hand* come back to the mansion right now!**

**Flandre: I said once and i'll say it again! *a red fiery sword appears in Flandre's left hand* I am not going without Aka-san!**

**Remilia: If that is how things must be...**

The Scarlet Sisters glared at each other fiercely; waiting for one of them to make a move. Both their glares were strong enough to intimidate anyone in Gensokyo who were to stare at them, Sakuya and the rest took guard and made sure Remilia was safe. Marisa, Reimu, and the flying form did the same for Flandre and got into their battle stance. After 50 seconds, Remilia's eyes widen, her pupils shrank, and her teeth clenched together revealing her sharp fangs. With the help of her wings she took a really high leap into the air, Flandre took off into the air 1 second after Remilia did. She needed to win this battle for her kaiju and all her other friends too, she refuse to let her guard down for even a second. With a loud grunt, she swung the laevateinn with all her might expecting a blow to the stomach. Remilia however has seen the attack many times before and knew how to evade it, she simply turned around and arched her back dodging the giant flame sword in a half loop. After that she dove back down half way spinning and launched her lance straight for the flying form's face. "Fantasy Seal!" Colored aura around Reimu was released in to several bits each becoming large balls of colorful energy, these energy balls then flew straight forward at blinding speed curving up after the lance was only 10 inches away from the flying form's face. The colorful balls clashed with the crimson lance causing a massive explosion to occur. The flying form was dumbfounded, was she trying to save its life; thinking the obvious. "Onee-sama you coward!" Flandre hollered. "Its your choice Flan, come home quietly or I kill your so called friend and take you home by force." Remilia threatened.

"Sakuya, everyone...dispose of the creature now!" "As you wish Goshujin Sama..." Meiling did a few hand springs before launching herself into the air "Sprial Light Step!" her fist were clenched tightly, one of her folded fist was sparkling with dazzling light of various colors. She rushed forward towards the flying form about to throw a powerful punch to its face when, "Master Spark!" Marisa sprung into the air about the same level as where Meiling was, her Mini Hakkero which was aimed at Meiling let loose a massive rainbow colored beam. The beam struck Meiling's whole body directly pushing her back at a generous distance before Meiling barley manage to recover and land on the ground safely. The young witch was trying to help it out too, it was about this time that Reimu and Marisa could now be fully trusted and it wanted to return the favor. "Flashing Scabbard!" After Marisa finish her attack, she landed softly on the ground standing in front of the flying form without noticing Sakuya swiftly dashing towards her, in a slashing position she had her knife in her right hand. Marisa looked up after 2 seconds only to see that Sakuya was already in front of her, you would expect her to take the powerful cut delivered by Sakuya's knife; however she heard a loud clash of 2 blade hitting each other and it came from the flying form. Sakuya's knife was impeded by the aura sword coming from the flying form's horn, "Nrghh!" Sakuya grunted and had to use both her hands trying to shove away the giant red blade of aura. With Sakuya vulnerable at the very spot, the flying form took the time to throw another attack. Its tailed swooped down underneath it and jabbed the hard end straight into Sakuya's stomach, the blow knocked her back a few feet and she got onto one knee. "Thanks Aka! I owe you big time!" Marisa cheered showing her gratitude.

Fire Sign "Akiba Summer!" The flying form didn't have time to accept her thanks though because at this very moment it was busy avoiding a large whip of fire that was spinning around which was trying to scorch it, the whip was Patchouli's doing. With some observing, the flying form knew the source of the fire and shot out its Micro Oxygen Beam. The beam smack Patchouli's book out of her hand making her flinch a bit, "You careless little scum!" She cursed. Patchouli also began to feel her hair and clothes begin to wave violently, she was feeling the presence of strong wind coming from the flying form's wings. Because she knew wind magic herself, she wasn't going to be stopped by just a little breeze. "So low classed, *Tsk Tsk* i'll show you what a real hurricane is." "Spring Wind!" The air pressure began to intensify as a massive gale created by Patchouli was competing in strength with the flying form's wind, it felt like and arm wrestling match and it was having trouble holding on as it fanned its wings harder. To make matters worse, the magical librarian didn't even have to move a muscle in order to use wind magic where as the flying form is force to use as much stamina as possible. Eventually, Patchouli's wind was just to powerful and overwhelmed the flying form with ease. It felt a mass of sudden pressure smack its underbelly and was shoved back into the Shrine with great force, a sharp painful force had also made contact with its back after it was blown several feet more. "What was this power?" it thought to itself as it heard the sound of a crack, apparently Koakuma had flew behind it and released a back breaking roundhouse kick to its back. After letting out a shrill hacking scream of pain, it was knocked back outside hitting the ground with a loud thud. "Now tell me who's the one getting destroyed now Destoroyah!?" Koakuma taunted. The flying form was pissed now and got back into the air using its wings as leverage, it tucked them in and assailed towards Koakuma with the aura sword pointing straight at her chest. It was only a few seconds until Koakuma lunged at the flying form swiftly and rammed her right knee into its chest cavity, especially since the flying form's chest cavity was its most sensitive weak point; pressure and rapidly spread through every inch of its body which led to the flying form coughing up some blood. With a follow up, Koakuma rose her entire right leg into the air and stretched it, she then rapidly brought her heel down onto its back colliding smack in the center. After the flying form hit the floor a final time, it twitch and attempted to keep its consciousnesses form getting the best of it. It wasn't easy at this critical point and to then feel her foot stamp and apply extra pressure on its back certainly didn't help it out.

Flandre despite her incredible physical strength was getting dizzy now to, she had already used most of her strongest spells against Remilia for almost 7 minutes already. Sadly they were all dodged and intercepted, "Counter Clock!" 2 giant glowing gears of aura resembling somewhat like clock hand spun around which amidsted a sea of neon bullets as it did. With Remilia's speed and agility she dodged every inch of the attack without taking a scratch much to Flandre's great disappointment, with her ideas decreasing she finally resorted to using her physical attacks instead. She dove down to the ground, got to her feet and threw a scratch at Remilia's face in a hooked punch position, that scratch came so fast that not even a fly would have gotten out of it. But somehow Remilia side step dodge out, Flandre threw another scratch at her only to have Remilia step back again, she jerked her upper back a bit so Flandre's claws only barley missed her face. The last scratch from Flandre was a downward one, this time Remilia jumped up and flew to one of the trees, "Bad Lady Scramble!" She quickly pushed herself off the tree and rammed her sister in a full spinning body slam. She grunted as the blow sent her flying back, a devastating blow it was yes; but thanks to her wings she easily recovered after one back flip. Flandre's exhaustion was beginning to overcome her body as she place one of her hands onto the ground to steady herself, a small trail of blood trickled from her mouth. "Why must you resist little sis? We can prevent drawing our blood if you just come home in silence." Remilia asked Flandre in a taunting manner. "If it's going to keep you from killing Aka-san then drawing blood will be worth it!" Flandre growled.

Meanwhile the flying form was struggling under Koakuma's grasp, with the blows it got from her earlier trying to remove the succubus's foot off of its back was nearly impossible. Sakuya who had regain her senses walked over to the pinned flying form, she was holding one of her knives in stabbing position similar to those murderers in those psycho movies. The flying form manage to release another Micro Oxygen Beam from its mouth, it wasn't going to die like this. Unfortunately Sakuya anticipated the attack and jumped, to make matters worse with Koakuma bringing more pain to its body; it couldn't look into the air high enough to see where the maid was going to land her knife. Fortunately the Shrine Maiden and her Magician friend came to its rescue. Marisa swung her broom like a bat and plowed it into Koakuma's back, "Oof!" she grunted as she was knocked back several feet away. At this point Sakuya has already land on the ground about to sink her knife through its skull when Reimu hurdled in front of the flying form's head and blocked the knife with her gohei aka purification rod. She held the rear end with her left hand and gripped the neck with the other which rested Sakuya's wrist on the middle, the knife barley touched Reimu's face as she struggled to push Sakuya away. It got serious when Sakuya once again grabbed the free end of her knife with her other hand and pushed down harder, both hands would be in use and the power would double. "I have no interest in hurting you Shrine Maiden! but you will die with Destoroyah if you refuse to step aside!" The tone in her threat was aggressive as Sakuya pushed down harder. "Rrrrgh!" Reimu grunted, she didn't think she could hold her off any longer when suddenly ***POW!* **the flying form collided its left wing in Sakuya's chest knocking her away from Reimu. It flew a few feet forward with Sakuya barely hanging on to its left wing until it stopped erupt and swung both its wings forward launching Sakuya to the ground further. "!Damnit!" she cursed to herself. "Kick of Showering Brilliance!" one moment it stood there in place shaking off the fatigue that violated its body, the next it felt a massive blow to its weak point. Hong Meiling has brutally smashed the flying form with a sweeping arc kick to its chest cavity, beautiful rainbow particles emitted form her foot.

The flying form screeched in pain and was knocked to the ground a few feet away from Meiling; landing hard on its back. "Master Spark!" Marisa flew next to the flying form and unleashed her massive rainbow beam from her Mini Hakkero, fusing together with it was the flying form's Micro Oxygen Beam; it coiled around the rainbow beam making it brighter than usual. The mixed beam also increased in speed which gave Meiling no chance to dodge, all she could do was block but speed wasn't the only upgrade. Power was the key and Meiling felt like her arm's had been hit by a full speeding train, her arm's didn't fracture thankfully; but she was caught in an ear piercing explosion more gargantuan than all the other explosions so far. This fight has lasted almost 2 hours now, everyone was hyperventilating from exhaustion and fatigue their goals were they only thing keeping them on their feet. "*Pant Pant* I don't think we'll get anywhere fighting like this. *Pant*" Reimu explained out of breath. "*Pant* she's right! Aka-san you have to get out of here right now!" Flandre yelled. The flying form hesitated and shook its head with a cry, "You have to! *Pant* If you don't...they'll kill you and take me in!" Marisa joined in right after Flandre finished her sentence. "Please go! *Pant* You would rather leave her now and come back for her later then not see her at all! Is that right!?" It was now Reimu's turn "Please Aka! we're going to be all right!" Something struck the flying forms heart, it didn't want to leave the friends it had finally made after years of endless torture but seeing them now and then not ever again was the last thing it ever wanted. They were right, it had to leave now. Without wasting another second, the flying form floated back into the air and took off high and far into the sky moving at fast mach. "Useless...I wasn't kidding when I said we were going to kill that thing. AFTER IT!" Remilia jumped and also took off soaring with astonishing agility with Patchouli and Koakuma following after her, since Sakuya and Meiling couldn't fly they once again had to sprint as fast as they can pushing their stamina to the limits. "Do you think Aka's going to be okay?" Reimu asked in concern, "I hope, Onee-sama has gotten stronger since I last fought her" Flandre sounded scared as she spoke that sentence. "All we can do now is hope for the best." Marisa replied neutrally. This was the beginning of a life staking chase, which at some point had to follow up to deadly brawl.

Past the trees, a few boulders, and a grassy plain with a large lake in the middle; the flying form soared through the dark air as fast as it could. The only thing on its mind right now was to go fast, slowing down for a split second could cost it its life for it knew its pursuers would be getting close anytime. It wouldn't even dare look back for a second, its life was at stake. "Heart Break!" the flying form's assumption was proven correct when it sensed the powerful presence of a projectile, it jerked to the side and avoid the object which turned out to be a long spear glowing and colored crimson red. If that thing were to impale the flying form, it could definitely get a serious injury, lose its will to fly, and die. Counter attacking was the last thing on its mind because that could slow the flying form down for even a second and it will be caught before it can even make a move. So what the flying form did next was it tucked in its wings and pushed itself to go faster. It did feel its agility building up and the breeze in its face grew louder and colder, but once again that same spear flew at it and was avoided just barely, the next one had to be deflected with its tail. "Goshujin sama, try aiming for Destoroyah's wings!" Patchouli exclaimed, she had to shout because the air pressure from them being meters high into the air was getting into their ears hard. "Why!?" Shouted Remilia. "It's one of the parts on Destoroyah's body that has a large hit box. Disabling its flying part will cause it to lose its flying capabilities and then we can easily kill it from here!" Patchouli replied. "Sounds good, Heart Break!" Remilia made another crimson spear appear in her hand but held on to this one longer and waited. While trying to keep up with the flying form, she was going to have to aim properly if she wanted to make this work. After further inspection, Remilia manage to find a clear opening and got ready to throw. The flying form noticed that it hasn't gotten bombarded for the past 5 minutes grew suspicious, did it manage to escape its pursuers already? The flying form spread out its wings in order to keep the draft from slowing it down as it flew. Turns out, the flying form made a stupid mistake! Its pursuers were still behind it and unfortunately got struck in the left wing with that same crimson spear. It felt a shearing pain of stinging as the aura ripped through its plagiopatagium like paper and exploded creating a semi large hole in it. With its left wing crippled, any further flight was beyond impossible and the flying form let out a pained filled screech. It instantly dropped spinning in a spiral as it fell rapidly, there was nothing it can do to slow its fall down so it closed its eyes tightly hoping it won't fall on something sharp like a rock or something that could impale it. Remilia dove after it with Koakuma and Patchouli following behind her, it was the first thing she did the moment her spear made contact with the flying form's wing; obviously it would have still survive because her spear didn't hit its vital organ or anything. "We need to hurry! We cannot lose track of the Destoroyah now, Destoroyah needs to be slained before it reaches its final state!" Patchouli lectured! "You mean...this monster can transform into something more horrific than it already is!?" Remilia yelled back in shock. "Exactly! That's why we have to kill it now!"

They trio notice thick dust clouds rising from the ground they were about to descend to. Using her water magic, Patchouli summoned a massive bubble which swallowed the 3 of them. After that, they soared downwards straight into the dust cloud, the bubble's role was to protect their eyes from the dust while also pushing through the thick darkness of the cloud as they descended. When they did, they notice that this stuff wasn't dust at all; it was a thick purple fog emitting from its terrains. "This is...The Ruins of Vina...a part of the depressed region Makai...Why would we end up in a place like this?" Patchouli thought to herself. The ground their very feet stood on was an unknown color of putrid dark, the Red Mist somehow blended in with the evilish purple sky turning it into a mess of a dark nameless color which made it sickening to look at. The environment was dull enough to flush out the happiness out of the trio making them feel gloomy. As their eye's adjusted to the dark thickness, they heard the sound of faint voice's coming form the fair right of where they were standing, 2 waving silhouettes also caught their eye. "It's Meirin and Sakuya." Exclaimed Patchouli. She released a bit of wind from her book and flushed away the majority of the fog obscuring their views so they can see them better, eventually the whole group was back together. "*Pant* your not hurt are you?" inquired a concern Sakuya.

"We are fine but..." Remilia's reply was stop short as the whole residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion began to hear low bellowing snarls coming from the south. Remilia slowly walked over to the source of the sound, her heart beat violently and her nerves grew chilling. She did have the rest of her servants following behind her, but still recoiled as the deep growling gradually increased in volume. After further strolling through the fog, a blurry silhouette emerged in front of their eyes. It was hard to see, but as the growling continued and a few silence minutes passed by; an ever so slight earthquake came out of no where. The ground rumbled in suspense and the growling finally came to a pause, "No...It can't be!" Patchouli wide eyed. Much to their horrific surprise (especially to Patchouli Knowledge) they began to take the terrifying sight of a demonic beast. The flying form, but it wasn't its same shape anymore. The wingspan of its was beyond massive, more huge than its previous wingspan and even had grown 2 smaller extra wings underneath. The horn on its head along with the spikes and mandibles drastically increased in size and length, plus the individual miniature spikes on its shoulders morphed into 1 gargantuan individual spike on each side. Its chest cavity and armed tail also grew larger but the biggest change however was its legs. Yes it got its legs back, but they were no longer pointy crab legs; these spike covered legs resemble the legs on an elephant, massive bulky figures with a flat sole at the bottom. Finally, its blood red eyes started glow slightly illuminating the darkness that surrounded all of them.

**It was in...its Final Form...**

"We're to late..." Patchouli disappointingly exclaimed. "No..." that was from Remilia, she clenched her fist and continued. "We came this far in order to accomplish our goal and now its reached its climax...This is it, there is no turning back now. Whatever it takes to kill that beast depends on our skill..." Remilia finally snapped "THIS IS IT EVERYBODY! GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" With no where else to run or fly, Destoroyah had all but one choice left...to fight. It had to fight! For his own life and for the life of Flandre Scarlet who has been kind to it up until this point. The time has come, the Scarlet Devil Mansion's toughest battle in all of Gensokyo; and possibly...their last...


	8. Danmaku Battle to the End

**Location: Makai "Ruins of Vina"**

"I'll Kill you..." Remilia scorned at Destoroyah with no sign of hesitation or fear. With that, he let loose a low bellowing roar, it was a roar louder than any of the roars he released in all four of his forms. It was powerful and deafening, in order to warn the girls what he was capable of, the force of Destoroyah's roar even created a semi strong breeze as well as slight shakes in the ground

All the residential females of the Scarlet Devil Mansion except Remilia were covering their faces from the bellowing while trying their best to keep their balance. Remilia however wasn't fazed by Destoroyah's attempts to intimidate and their was an obvious reason to that. She wasn't scared, the only thing straight on her mind was to kill the red winged beast. She didn't care how much larger he was compare to herself nor did she care about his hideous appearance.

The sooner she killed Destoroyah the sooner she can bring Flandre home without any trouble. And due to the fact that the Makai was their battlefield, their magic will intensely power up in strength and slaying this kaiju shouldn't be too much of a problem. Following Remilia's request from earlier, Patchouli immediately began her first attack, Fire Sign "Agni Shine." with her book open facing Destoroyah's upper half; a whirlwind of fire departed from the open book wrapping him in a sea of blinding flames.

Upon the fire's touch, Destoroyah lifted his arms and covered his face in a blocking position like a boxer. Destoroyah felt almost invincible in this new form, as the flames immersed Destoroyah's body whole, they did little to no effort to incinerating his rough skin and due to this; Destoroyah felt warm and untouched. The only reason he covered his face was to protect his eyes, fire like this didn't hurt him but it could still blind Destoroyah good final form or not.

Illusion Sign "Killing Doll!" a flurry of knives flew out of Sakuya's inventory and scattered outwards into the air aimed at Destoroyah in their stabbing positions, the amount of knives were times by 20, much more than in her previous fight. Destoroyah continued to block the blanket of flames, when he suddenly felt a barrage of sharp tiny needle like projectiles brushing past his skin. Every inch of his body including his wings opened up minuscule slits as Sakuya's knives continued to fly past at a violent rate scraping against the kaiju's rugged skin.

Destoroyah gritted his teeth together and let out an irritated growl that vibrated. Just like the flames, Sakuya's knives didn't draw blood nor cause Destoroyah any pain; it did however build annoyance that nipped him on the inside. The feeling of her knives were equivalent small paper cuts which stung annoyingly one second after the cut was made.

"Tiger Chi Release!" All of Meiling's chi within her was activated which emitted heat from her body, she then took this opportunity to unleash this power on Destoroyah and dashed towards him with her fists clenched together. "Spiral Light Step!" she jumped up high getting quicker and closer up to the red kaiju with every second she ascended. Along with that mass of chi energy were building in her right fist. Destoroyah suddenly felt a halt in the overlay of the knives and flames,

At first he didn't know why the barrage of attacks were paused so soon; he got his answer after he put his arms down for a brief moment. Destoroyah felt Meiling's powered fist collide straight into his left tempo leaving a loud crack sound behind, this attack actually caused pain this time though not as much; he only felt like he was smacked in the head with a steel baseball bat at full power.

Meiling's fist which glued to Destoroyah's tempo pushed him downwards so his upper half was arched and head was turned, with a loud cry Meiling rammed her right foot in Destoroyah's left jaw stomping on it hard and sending him to the ground with loud bang. After Meiling knocked Destoroyah to his side, Koakuma propelled herself off the ground and flew towards him at maximum altitude.

With the draft doing little to push her back, her vision of Destoroyah zoomed into her eyes like a camera. When finally arrived hovering over Destoroyah's upper half, she let out an unyielding battle cry of "Take this!" and eruptly dropped from the air like an anchor. Her left leg was stretched out to as far as her limitation can handle while her right was arched, her direct target was the kaiju's chest cavity.

Unfortunately for Koakuma and fortunately for Destoroyah, his temporary fatigue died down drastically snapping the kaiju's mind back into reality. With Destoroyah still laying on his side he rolled onto his back, the pure instinct to defend was injected into his tail. Koakuma who was only a couple feet from landing her powerful kick was halted by Destoroyah's tail. It thrust straight upwards and stabbed the sharp end into Koakuma's lower back, she gasp when she suddenly felt her power drain. She felt like the energy inside her was being sucked away by a straw. Destoroyah was stealing Koakuma's life energy, the energy he stole from her healed him sharply and he felt refresh. With a follow up, he spun his tail around so that it was now in front of Koakuma, he then swings it in a downward curve and then snapped up eruptly like a whip, Koakuma was instantly spiked down to the barren ground at point blank producing a loud thud as the thick clouds of dust formed around her and up the air.

A loud low guttural sound vibrated in Destoroyah's throat as he sprung off the ground with a kick up. With mouth agape and the pink white energy accumulating, the Micro Oxygen Beam egress. Destoroyah felt the pressure and speed of the beam increase since he evolved, a single direct blow from this would decimate anyone that made body contact with it. And it appears the beam was going to obliterate 2 victims at the same time in a possible bloody mess. 5 seconds after Koakuma was smacked hard to the ground, her librarian master flew over to her as fast as she could in concern.

"Come one, try to get up. Make a small attempt..." Patchouli beseech in a desperate tone shaking the half conscious succubus with both her hands as she begged, Koakuma felt very light headed. A couple seconds more of shaking the red head and the highly explosive stream was already an inch close to its targets. The ground below screamed as the beam excavate it leaving deafening explosions with every width the beam went down. The Micro Oxygen Beam has indeed landed its satisfying blow and the 2 victims disintegrated without an extra sound.

Or so Destoroyah thought...at first glance all he could witness was the deep medium size dent created by his ranged weapon. But after a few short seconds were lost, a familiar object which was responsible for crippling Destoroyah's wing prod into his back head at point blank with a concluded explosion made up of crimson red energy. Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir" Remilia's right hand wield a second massive lance which seemed to be an upgraded version of her previous heart breaks judging by its size and emitting aura. Upon a zealous over hand toss, the crimson lance flew out of Remilia's hand expected to hit its target directly

The first blow from earlier attracted Destoroyah's attention which in common sense made him gyrate. A couple short seconds after turning around sharp pain dispersed around every inch of the nerve cells in his body. Destoroyah also caught a quick glimpse of crimson red sparks as he let out a choked shrill and clutched his chest cavity with one hand. Destoroyah growled with vexation, obviously chest cavity was where the agony was most strongest.

His eyes also caught the sight of the 2 targets Patchouli and Koakuma, he was disturbed to see that the beam didn't do its job and both girls were up and alive. What happen was that Remilia leaped towards the 2 girls at blinding speed pulling the away from the beam when it was about several inches form obliterating them. But by the time Destoroyah figured that out, Midnight King "Dracula Cradle" he felt pained filled pressure in his chest once again. Remilia had immerse herself in crimson red aura and launched herself into the air, her body smashed into Destoroyah's chest with harsh impact equivalent to a bullet.

The red kaiju slid a couple meters back, its tail was the only thing supporting its body weight due to Remilia's cradle being one of her stronger spells. Patchouli witnessed Destoroyah shaking its head violently as he struggled to regain his senses, and that's when an idea sparked into her big brain.

"Everyone!" she clamored, because she was the quiet type her voice would often be to soft for her assistant to hear. This time however her words got a response from everyone and they all turned their heads giving their attention to the magical librarian. "Focus your attacks on one spot, if we keep combining our strongest spells on a single area; it will be too much for Destoroyah to handle!" she elucidated her words strictly and it seemed to get approval from all who were listening to her.

"What specific area would you be thinking of Patchy?" Remilia questioned, her inquiry earned a strategic grin from the librarian.

"His chest cavity...I have been observing the way Destoroyah reacts whenever he receives devastating blows to that area, and because we are fighting him in the Makai; he won't survive us for long." Her justification gave some extra attention to Sakuya.

"I give you my thanks for your information Patchy, I will make good use of it" she replies with confidence in her tone and swiftly withdraws several knives from her inventory, her eyes close and her body vanished in the thin toxic air. Hong Meiling who also caught the attention of Patchouli's judgement took this time to charge towards the beast with full body sprint.

By this time Destoroyah had finally got back on ones foot and kept guard. If it wanted to survive and hopefully see Flandre Scarlet again, it needed to guard its weak spot more responsibly. He could still see his pursuers but at a very far range so that they resemble miniature black specks, despite the ongoing fog; his eyes still adjusted enough so he can see his enemies.

Suddenly out of no where a small humanoid figure came in sight of Destoroyah at head level about nine inches away and went into a throwing position. "Magic Star Sword!" Under the influence of time acceleration Sakuya hurled her sharp knives at full power. They flew straight downward but were slapped out of the way with Destoroyah's back hand. Sakuya's eyes widen with surprise, "Did the beast hear Patchy's words?" she thought to herself with her mind flustering in dumbfound.

Her thoughts were immediately stop short after a sharp impact collided with her stomach, "Nrgh!" she grunted. it was Destoroyah's left fist and it knocked her to the very far back. About 1 second after the blow another female figure made the scene. It was Meiling, using the counter reaction from stomping the ground she extends her leg back readying a devastating roundhouse kick to his chest. "Sky Dragon Kick!"

A huge mass of chi energy formed around her foot. She then lunged forward with her leg now sticking straight pointing directly at Destoroyah's weak spot. As Meiling got closer to his chest, the energy building around her foot has formed into the silhouette of a dragon. A kick like this could severely injure even a massive kaiju like Destoroyah, so using fast reflexes he rebounded a couple inches away from where he was standing evaded the dragon kick just barely.

With a swift counter attack, Destoroyah extended his aura sword from his horn and slashed Meiling upwards diagonally causing her to spin. He then cracked his tail like a whip delivering a powerful smack Meiling's body. She was hit by the hard hooked end of the tail therefor the impact of the attack made her fly back with generous knock back. 2 seconds later she fell headlong into the cracked desert like ground. Meiling groaned in pain and coughed up a bit of blood before she was helped up by her mistress.

"Are you okay?" Remilia addressed in concern. With Meilings right arm around Remilia's neck and shoulder and her other hand grasping her chest tightly she makes an attempt to reply. "Y-yeah. What power." After her croaked sounding response the group suddenly became challenged by a huge propulsion of wind. It was Destoroyah violently swinging his wings back and fourth like 2 fans. What the girls didn't see the while they brawled with Destoroyah the whole time was that the hole in his wing membrane which was caused by Remilia's crimson lance has regenerated after Destoroyah evolved. And while his wing was still too sore to fly, it was strong enough to create massive gale.

The hurricane continued to push against the girls roughly, battling the gravity in various standing positions while also covering their faces. "I thought this may happen!" Patchouli exclaimed, her voice struggled against loud strong gale. "It appears Destoroyah is playing the safe game! He may have heard what I said!"

"I think I may have a way through that beast's defense tactics." Remilia nonchalantly said before a strategic grin stretch along her face.

"Mistress?" Sakuya questioned, but before she can continue her sentence; Remilia was already gone. She had took flight and was heading to her target at a great velocity, pushing against the force of the wind. For Remilia to be blindly flying towards Destoroyah at full speed, she is obviously planning a battle tactic herself.

Destoroyah has been standing there summoning gale for almost 2 full minutes already. When he noticed a single flying figure fighting against the wind, he fanned his wings harder pushing himself to the limit.

The wind made it hard for Remilia to maintain proper flight, so she went for a little gimmick technique. Night Lord "Dracula's Cradle!", Remilia suddenly halted her wing movements and pushed her body backwards. With the red crimson aura surrounding her, she then relaxed her body and flowed with the current of the wind instead of fighting it.

This indeed confused Destoroyah, and after 20 seconds she abruptly launched herself high into the air. High enough so that she was outside of the wind's range. Not a second to waste after she got out of wind, Remilia accelerated downwards diagonally.

Sure enough, a speeding red bullet caught Destoroyah's eye and he halted his wing movements prepare to counter attack. He fires a Micro Oxygen Beam out of his mouth in hopes that it'll smash into the red bullet preventing it from making intense body contact. To his unfortune however, it tilted to the left dodging his beam by an inch. Now it was rocketing itself downwards faster than before.

With no other options left, Destoroyah went into defense mode and covering up his face and chest cavity with his arms. He even had his wings shield himself too. Destoroyah waited, he was expecting a fierce impact that will push him back a bit. He took a back stance and continue to wait.

...

Nothing...

Confused but still cautious, he remained in his guard stance. He didn't know what was holding the bullet up but it also didn't matter to him either. Destoroyah was just about to change his stance when he heard a loud smack, in unison with the sound a sharp pain developed in his right thigh.

Destoroyah screeched in agony as he slid back a few feet and slumped half way to the ground. Down onto his knees the red kaiju clutched his pained thigh with one hand and pressed into the dry ground with the other. The sudden impact left Destoroyah stunned with confusion, "what happened! and how did it do that! he thought to himself"

Apparently what happen was Remilia who was darting towards Destoroyah at full acceleration preformed a sharp U-turn around him at the last second before she was about to hit him. She predicted him to guard his weak spot and waited to the side of him patiently until Destoroyah let his guard down for a second. As soon as he thought it was safe she immediately launched herself towards Destoroyah's and rammed herself into it at full power. Basically Remilia scouted out another vulnerable area on Destoroyah.

Scarlet Sign "Red the Nightless Castle!" moments after she struck Destoroyah's thigh she backed flipped 10 inches away before soaring back into the air and landing on top of Destoroyah's head. With her arms raised into the sky and her feet tip toed, a bright crimson red aura flourished. It spread itself out until it was as wide and thick as a bus tire and shot itself both up in the air and down to the ground. The impact of the aura was fierce and it swallowed up Remilia and Destoroyah's head whole.

Meiling who was currently witnessing the towering mass of red aura figured out her mistress' strategy. And not her surprise, she heard a loud "attack, now!" from Remilia. "I'm coming!" she replied firmly and rushed towards the aura in a full body sprint.

Destoroyah was in a state of torture, with his head completely engulfed in sheer aura he was suffocating as if he were drowning in water while at the same time feeling his face scorching up, like fiery red hot needles impaling every inch and corner of his face.

After what felt like a full minute, the aura finally decided to subside giving Destoroyah a brief feeling of relief. That relief doesn't last for long because as soon as he got the oxygen he needed, Fiery Attack "Roc-killing Fist!" another sudden burst of impact attacked Destoroyah. This time he was struck in the lower jaw with intense force, it was Meiling and her chi which was building up inside redirected itself into her right fist. That chi was unleashed as soon as it came in contact with his jaw releasing a rainbow explosion.

Destoroyah despite his weight and size was set forth a couple feet off the ground from the punch. Remilia who had already leaped off Destoroyah's head caught Meiling in midair (yes she did indeed jump in order to smack Destoroyah in that area) and tossed her higher into the air. Since Remilia caught Meiling by her waist, she was able to get a proper grip before throwing her.

Brilliance "Rainbow Brilliance Palm" Thanks to the boost from Remilia, Meiling was able to pull off another Spell Card Attack. Remilia was in the background bombarding Destoroyah's shoulder and arms with red aura shaped chains so he wouldn't be able to block due to the pained filled sores. This time she thrust her left arm forward colliding her left palm into his chest cavity, the impact caused a ring of invisible force to shoot out and expand outwards creating a strong breeze. As if forced, Destoroyah's mouth went agape coughing up a generous amount of blood.

After a large amount of her chi was transferred into Destoroyah, she applies a decent amount of pressure onto his chest. That pressure was enough to spike the red kaiju back down to the ground at blinding speed. A devastatingly deafening thump was heard as soon as he slammed onto the ground and on his back.

Destoroyah was inflicted with a loud ring his vision blurred greatly as soon as he slowly opened his eyelids. He was at the verge of losing consciousness. Every muscle he attempted to move erupted with pain, even to the slightest twitch. Destoroyah noticed his chest beginning to feel very heavy, he began to panic as he found breathing becoming more difficult as many seconds went by. When his vision finally returned to normal, the cause of the pressure came into view. It was Meiling, she had straddled his rib cage and pressed down onto his cavity with her right hand and her left on top of her right.

Destoroyah attempted to get up but realized that he could only raise his neck and head. Both of his arms were pinned to the ground. Sakuya was straddling the left wrist and Koakuma was mounting the right. The red kaiju struggled to shake both girls off. Normally that would have been an easy task, however due the blows he got earlier; trying to break free was impossible. He then made an attempt to swing his tail; but it refused to move either. Sitting on the muscle close to the sharp end of Destoroyah's tail was Patchouli.

Like his other body parts his tail was very sore from before so trying to yank it out from under Patchouli's bottom only cause the red kaiju to strain himself. As if things couldn't get any worse, a small silhouette of a little girl with bat wings came into view. He began to panic even more after noticing that she was slowly advancing towards him.

Destoroyah trashed about violently; he kicked his legs, bucked his hips, and even convulsed his wings back and forth. But more importantly he struggled with all of his might to get his arms to move, his chest cavity was left vulnerable and if he couldn't protect that area he is surely going to die.

Unfortunately all the thrashing he was doing only added more strain in his body along with the girls making more of an effort to apply their weight. Sakuya was even sadistic enough to shove her knife through his had at full force. Destoroyah growled in irritation and pain and to his horror, the little winged girl was now walking on the lower half of his body getting closer.

Struggling at this point was out of the question and Destoroyah decided to retaliate instead. With whatever strength he can muster, Destoroyah barely manage to uplift head. He opened his mouth, roared, and fired out a Micro Oxygen Beam. This beam was Destoroyah's last hope of breaking free.

That last bit of hope was of course shattered by yet another inconvenient restraint. The beam had only traveled 5 inches when an immense bubble lay siege to Destoroyah's head, the bubble absorbed the beam vibrating violently as it hit the walls. Inside the red kaiju was struck with a blast of loud vibrant noises which came from the beam and his roar.

After 20 long seconds the bubble shrank drastically to the point where its watery walls were about to touch Destoroyah's face. Out of some sort of force the bubble popped causing his head to roughly slam back down.

As it turns out; Patchouli was the one responsible for the bubble. "Stay down." she nonchalantly said, her right hand was glowing a dark watery blue.

At this point the little girl with bat wings had already stopped walking, she was standing on his neck dangerously close to his chest cavity. The view of the girl became much clearer and immediately Destoroyah froze with terror as he already recognized who the girl was.

Remilia tilted her head slightly downwards staring directly into the red kaiju's eyes. She carried an angry glare on her face while also keeping calm. The calm part frightened Destoroyah further for he had no idea what Remilia planned on doing to him. He was feeling so helpless.

When Remilia felt like she had been silent long enough, she finally decided to speak.

"You know, it's kind of funny that Flan would be willing to protect or even befriends with something as hideous as yourself in the first place." She taunted harshly making Destoroyah snarl with anger.

"Now I have no clue how you even arrived in Gensokyo in the first place let alone the Scarlet Devil Mansion, nor do I care. But right now, I am going to teach you something about humility." She spoke the last sentence very firmly.

With that said she turned around strolled off of Destoroyah's neck and onto his ribcage standing in front of both Meiling and his chest cavity. Remilia then change her expression into an emotionless one and began to caress the massive cavity, first running her palms around the smooth hardness in long round patterns. Then she bend her fingers scraping her sharp fingernails onto his cavity making him really anxious. Remilia hummed softly as she stroked him, she was literally toying with her dominated loser; her prey in other words.

"Just to let you know in advance, do not try to struggle any further. I possess the ability to manipulate fate and from what I can tell you right now, your fate is inevitable and will not be change."

After saying those sentences solemnly she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Vampire Claw!" with a sudden burst of speed, Remilia takes a swift swing of her arm and takes the chest cavity in a devastating scratch. Her teeth were clenched together and her angry glare resumed.

Destoroyah felt a huge tsunami of excruciating pain rush through out his entire body. He arched his back twisting turning in violent spasms. The scratch felt more like a punch and it was so hard that only a weak chocking noise escaped his mouth.

Then Remilia threw off another scratch, then another, and another! Soon Destoroyah's chest cavity was being pummeled by a barrage of painful scratches. Destoroyah flailed and flailed around ruthlessly, he also began to regurgitate a white frothing liquid. The frustration was now mixing in with the pain, he had never felt so defenseless in his life. He has been pinned down 2 times already and this 3rd time was just to much for him to handle.

Slowly but surely he once again felt the urge to go unconscious. More foam was coughed out, his mind was racing, and a strong tingle shook his body with every scratch Remilia had left. He wanted so badly for this to end or the very least to die so he can escape the pain.

But his mind refuse to go down, it still manage to keep in some fight. Then thoughts of Flandre Scarlet mentally invaded his head, she was the first living organism who actually cared about him. From the day he went into her room in his Juvenile Form and befriended her was the best thing that could ever happen to him. There was no way he wanted to lose the closest friend he had.

No...

He was not going to die like this, if anything will earn him a chance to see his best friend again; he will continue to struggle with whatever will and might he had left.

So with flooding adrenaline combined with determination, he swept his tail from underneath Patchouli and to his forfilled hopes, he manage to throw her off. He then swung his tail downwards slamming it onto Patchouli's stomach and sending her to the ground, "Nrgh!" she grunted to the weight of the tail before it bounced back up and dove for Meiling.

Meiling wide eyed when she felt a sharp hard object snag onto her clothes and impale her skin, she yelped out loud as she was eruptly pulled off of Destoroyah's body. In one big half circle, the tail oscillated Meiling into the air and onto the ground where Patchouli's body laid. A loud thud could be heard 3 seconds later distracting Remilia, she stopped her assaults to turn around.

"Meirin?!" She gasped in shock and without further or do was thrown off of Destoroyah's body with the tail who had plunged its end into her stomach. Remilia plummeted to the ground right next to both Meiling and Patchouli, laying on her back she could feel some warm liquid oozing out of her stomach. She clutched it and groaned in pain to see that liquid was blood, and it had stained her dress in a big blotch.

With only 2 girls remaining on Destoroyah, he launched his lower half upwards into the air and dropped it down suddenly. As the soles of his feet were about to touch the ground, he used the momentum to raise his upper body. At last he was standing up and without wasting another second he hurled Sakuya and the knife off of his left wrist and Koakuma off the right.

Destoroyah was freed, though still shaking from the intense pain his body felt lighter. He was also beyond angry at this point.

And most likely from that anger he began to feel an overwhelming sense of power building up in his chest. It felt very hot, tight, and heavy. His chest cavity also started to glow a very bright yellow

"G-goshuujin-sama?" Sakuya muttered weakly but got no response. Remilia was to busy witnessing the glow with her hands covering her wound.

The time has come, Destoroyah had held back its pain and suffering long enough. It was time to show his enemies of Gensokyo what he was truly capable of. With not a second to lose; Destoroyah arched his back, opened up his closed chest cavity, and unleashed...the ultimate attack.

**The Chest Beam...**

A very **Very **gargantuan beam of white yellow energy so powerful and quick unlike any of the Micro Oxygen Beams he fired. This beam was the peak beyond disconnection from what Destoroyah was physically capable of and to whatever power he can handle.

Remilia and her servants could feel its intensive power from a distance, it was even creating bursts of wind. Remilia knew that this beam of Destoroyah's could plow through any skills or spells they fired, it was also moving way to fast for Sakuya to react and freeze time at the same time too strong for even Meiling to block. They could only watch in horror as the blinding light come from the beam got brighter indicating that it was getting closer, and closer. Then...

***Boom!***

The beam landed smack into its targets, every second the beam was touching the ground explosions were created. The dry cracked ground was getting obliterated, pretty soon the giant chest beam made a deep hole. Destoroyah didn't keep the beam in one place though, he swerved it to the right and the left making sure his targets experience the intense pain he felt from them.

The beam wasn't the only thing escaping his chest. Anger, stress, helplessness, and frustration that had been cooped up inside this whole time was being unlocked and forced out. Firing the chest beam also shot out all of Destoroyah's negative energy, he was seemingly calming down to.

2 minutes have gone by and Destoroyah's chest beam finally subsided, he growled in a combination of satisfactory and exhaustion. The Makai was moments later swallowed up in smoke and dust, it grew so thick to a point where Destoroyah thought his eyes were closed. His body trembled a little and his breathing grew heavy, there he just stood in one spot surrounded by thick mass and not another sound to be heard.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Aka-san!" Flandre gasped in shock as she witnessed thick dark clouds rising from a distance. "The smog doesn't appear far away." Reimu stated, "If I have to guess, I say the girls of the Scarlet Devil Mansion are brawling with Aka at..." She stopped her sentence midway, the next 2 words she was about to say made her cringe. That place brought back some painful memories from the past and she did not want to remember them. Reimu's eyes widen and stammered a little.

"Where?" Marisa asked, she was really curious and wanted to find out already.

"The Makai..." Reimu whispered which caused the blonde magician to wide eyed as well.

"Ze?!" Marisa exclaimed in horror and then remained speechless, the Makai was a very brutal place to be hosting battles Danmaku or not. Though the air enhances the power in magic spells and skills, it was also very toxic. So toxic that it basically kills anyone who breathes it for too long making the Makai a barren reigon. How they were able to stay alive and fight was going to remain an unexplained mystery.

"I'm going over there." Flandre firmly broke the silence.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Reimu inquired in a shocked tone, "The Makai is a very life threatening place, even a vampire like you wouldn't be able to survive."

"I don't care, I would rather die then stand here any longer and put Aka's life in anymore danger." she strictly explained, "I'm going!"

Flandre followed her own words quickly and immediately sprung high up into the air before taking flight and soaring off at a blindingly high speed.

"Flan! Wait!" Reimu rend the air and elevated herself of the ground only to be stopped by Marisa who's let hand was firmly gripped her right shoulder.

"She does have a point there." Marisa explains. "I mean, how was her big sister able to survive during their brutal Danmaku battle ze?"

"I just hope she knows what she's doing." Reimu replied in concern.

* * *

With a look of seriousness on her face, she pushed herself go fly faster. "Aka please." she pleaded and increased her soaring speed even more, she was getting close the the smoke.

Pretty soon she had arrived at her destination. As soon her body did a full body tackle into the smog, she closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand.

Finding her red kaiju friend was going to be beyond difficult in this condition. With her eyes and mouth still shielded Flandre slowly fluttered down to the the ground. She needed to find away to blow the smog away soon for she couldn't hold her breath forever.

As crazy as it sounded to her, Flandre decided to try one of her spells to clear the thick smog. She didn't expect to clear all of it, but just enough so she can see and breath and make her search for Aka easier.

Taboo "Lävatein!" she pulls out her wand and forms the massive flames resembling a sword. She takes a few big swings and the smog surprisingly followed the directions of each slash, though she couldn't see. After a few more swings, she decides to take the chance and open her eyes. She also removed her hand from her mouth inhaling a great amount of oxygen and exhaling deeply.

She was...alright, the air was somehow breathable and a huge majority of smog was cleared out. "Aka-san...where are you?!" she cried out.

Flandre started walking slowly, concealed her wand, and began her search.

* * *

Destoroyah stood there for over 5 minutes already doing nothing, the smog he caused was slowly fading away. He was beyond weak at this point. His wings were to sore to fly and by this point his body refused to budge. He just continued to tremble in place, breathing heavily, and growling softly. Its not like he was waiting for something to happen, he was just too tired.

Hit with fatigue, his vision blurred yet again. He was even beginning to see things that weren't even there.

Stars...

Small insects...

Fairies...

Bread...

Minature Boxes...

Some creature that resemble a small lizard walking on 2 legs...

Cards...

Dolls...

He even saw what appeared to be a little girl with shards on her wings...

Wait, what? Little girl? Shards? Flandre Scarlet?

It was her, it was really her! Standing in the flesh! For why she was here didn't matter a bit to Destoroyah, he was just overjoyed to see his best friend. All that fighting and running he had done, wasn't for nothing after all. He attempted to roar out loud in order to get the female vampire's attention.

The first few noises came out in croaks and choked shrills. But eventually he was able to let out a clear easily heard roar.

No response, so he roared again and again, till his dry throat wore out.

* * *

Flandre who had stopped walking for a bit to call out began to hear noises. She was sure it was some sort of animal, but she didn't pay to much attention to it. "Aka-san!" she called out again.

Then she heard the noise again. This time it was a little louder and attracted Flandre's attention, she resumed her strolling following the sound of the noise. "Aka-san!" she called out once more and the same sound came back, this time it was even louder than before.

"Aka?!" she exclaimed, she now knew what that sound was. It was the roar of her favorite kaiju friend, though the roar came out disorted; it was clear enough for Flandre to recognize.

Her happiness overwhelmed her body and she grew both very excited and relived. In her sight was a silhouette of her friend, she knew it was him; even though he appeared to change to yet another new body she knew it was still him.

"Aka!" Flandre squealed, she got off the ground about 10 inches and took flight advancing towards the silhouette. Her eye's flooded with tears of joy that flew off the faster she flew. "Aka-san your okay!" she squealed again.

Destoroyah eyes watered up too, he was so cheered to see that his favorite vampire friend had heard his desperate calls of attention. He let the tears leak down his shell like cheeks and let out roar of relief. The joy inside Destoroyah intensified as the flying vampire figure was advancing closer to him.

He payed no attention to anything else other that waiting for his friend to get close.

He grew excited to the point where he felt like he was just about die from the good luck he had just received.

Well he got that dying part correctly

...

...

...

But it wasn't from good luck...

It was from aura. Familiar crimson red aura particles that scattered all around the air and illuminating the darkness, those particle indicated that someone had just been hit.

And that someone, was Destoroyah...

Flandre froze in place with a horrified look, her pupils shrank as she saw the particles and the red glow on her friends chest. That red was no surprise at all, she knew who it was right away and she was petrified. "No...NO!" she screamed.

Destoroyah also froze in place, there was pain yes. Pain that was sharper then ever before, he felt as if every inch of his body were cramped up.

But there was more confusion, Destoroyah was demented as ever. He was sure the beam had made its kill! He even saw it himself, she and her friends were directly smash by the beam destroying both them and the ground! Vampire or no vampire, that beam should have killed her! If this was a joke, it wasn't funny in any way he can comprehend. There had to be a strong explanation as to how she got out of it.

A vibrant wail of pain and disbelief escaped his mouth and he slumped to the ground, on his knees with one hand the other gripping his chest cavity. He was terrified to find out that a small chunk of his cavity had broke off where the aura lance hit. He felt a small deep gap along with a few cracks in that area and shivered.

Remilia came into perfect view of Destoroyah not to soon after he fell, though she was still somehow alive, she was badly wounded. Blood now trickled down her forehead as well as from her mouth, her wings were badly crumpled, and what appeared to be a big bruise was on her left leg. Her clothes were also in bad shape, dirty, torn, and slightly burnt. She was standing in her threw position hyperventilating.

"L-like I said...Y-your fate w-will not change." she gasped in between breaths and summoned a second crimson red aura lance into her left hand.

"DON'T YOU HURT HIM ONEE-SAMA!" Flandre shriek, her anger had completely replaced her shock and she took flight advancing forward at a very high mach.

"Now just...Die!" Remilia growled and with barely any stamina left, she hurled her lance and collapsed. Her head was really hurting her.

5 seconds...

5...measly seconds

was all it took

for the lance

to hit

its

target...

Then, it was quiet. Completely silent and not a sound nor soul to be heard.

Remilia heard what appear to be the sound of a shatter, similar to the shatter from glass as in her glass tea cups. She appeared satisfy, she had finally accomplish her goal and could now take her little sister home. This kill she made was certainly going to teach Flandre not to lave the mansion and keep secrets ever again. Remilia felt...proud.

...

...

...

...That was...

...Until...

...She looked up...

A loud ring could be heard in Remilia's ears, she felt her vision blur, her breathing got heavier than before, her heart thumped violently, her eyes widen along with her teeth clenching, and drops of sweat slid down her tempos.

She saw a sight more horrifying than anything she saw in her longest years living in Gensokyo. An image that would imprint itself into her mind for eternity.

She felt as if she were trapped inside an inescapable nightmare, she felt as if she had been struck in the heart with something sharper that Sakuya's knives and her magic.

...

...

...

...

...

Destoroyah wasn't the one hit by Remilia's lance.

...

...

...

...

...

...It was Flandre Scarlet...

She appeared so randomly, so sudden, so quick, Remilia couldn't process the thought in her head at all. "Why? How? When?" were all the things she could say mentally. She could now feel herself tearing up as she finally succumb to the reality of her action.

Destoroyah was paralyzed in pain, it was a different type of pain. One that agonizes the heart greatly when a sight like this appears.

Flandre had sacrificed herself by blindly soaring in front of Destoroyah 3 seconds before the lance was about to hit him. She prevent the end of his life from the final blow, she herself was the one who took it. Right in the heart; she took it. For him, for her best friend, a friend that she could not bear to lose.

As time painfully slowed itself down, Flandre's limp body had hit the ground making a loud thud which was unbearable to hear. Her eyes were sealed shut and she was laying on her back.

"N-no...No" Remilia stuttered 2 times, "No...no! NO!" She finally shrieked, not caring about the sores in her weakened body, she limped her way over to her little sisters body as fast as she could. When she was about a quarter way there, she fell on her fours and proceeded to crawl. She eventually made it towards her and lifted her head with one hand, the other clutching the spot on Flandre where she was hit. This could not be happening to her!

Remilia at this point burst into tears and squeezed the cloth on Flandre's skirt tightly. "I-I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to do it Flan! Please wake up!" She sobbed and plunged her face into Flandre's stomach sobbing harder and louder.

Tears of sheer sadness and fear streamed down Destoroyah's face too, he let them dropped to the dry cracked ground. His body quivered violently and he tensed up.

Destoroyah and Remilia refused to believe it all. But Flandre...was...g-gone!

Gone as in, Dead! Un-alive! Totally motionless, she would have been moving slightly if she were breathing. But she wasn't...

And it was at this point that the rest of the Scarlet Devil Mansion were alive and found out as well. All badly bruised and bloody, they were all crying too. Endless tears and slid down there cheeks and onto the ground. Sakuya being Remilia's maid felt her pain the strongest, she had sympathy for her. Wanting to check on her she slowly walks her way up to Remilia. When she arrives, she squats down and places a hand on her shoulder. "M-mistress? I'm so sorry" She was crying more as she whispered.

"*Sob* Its my fault...Its all mine!" Remilia whimpered. "Mistress, y-you know that's not true." Sakuya replies softly trying to calm her master down. "You didn't mean t-" Sakuya's sentence was cut off by Remilia's next statement.

"No n-not that, I mean all of this...this, never should have happened in the first place! Seeking out Flan, yelling at her, threatening her, then this fighting...I shouldn't have done any of that!"

She was beginning to feel guilty, as continue to weep she was beginning to realize that what she had done now and earlier was really wrong. She should have listened to Flandre's words and put herself in her shoes, she shouldn't have been so over protective around Flandre and keep her in a place of separation, she shouldn't have been the vampire she has been in the past and today.

But now it was too late, she was going to be a lone vampire; just like Flandre.

Destoroyah was still shaking violently, he did not want anymore painful memories like he already had in the past. There was no way in hell he wanted to survive after what happen.

He could have tooken out his anger on Remilia since she was the cause, but he wasn't angry, there was no point being angry right now. Anger wasn't going to bring Flandre back to life nor was it going to help his loss. He was going to have deal with it. He worried on how Reimu and Marisa would react to this tragedy, they were her friends too as well as Destoroyah's

...

...

...

No...he couldn't...

He couldn't bear to have them find out, there had to be a way to save Flandre, to bring her back to life. There just has to be some way!

Then there was...an idea, a really **really **crazy idea. An idea that sparked Destoroyah's brain at the last second, so sudden it was weird and a little scary.

He had a way to bring his female vampire friend back to life! He could inject his tail into Flandre's body and transfer his own life energy inside her. He had the ability to steal life energy, so maybe he can give it back. It seemed very risky; for doing could cost Destoroyah his own life too. He didn't care though, since it would be for his best friend, it would be worth it whether he does die or not. So after 5 minutes more of thinking it over, he finally decides to go along with his plan, if anything could save Flandre now, there's a really slight chance that this might.

He on the verge of dying right now, to the point where every muscle in Destoroyah hurt like hell. But he still struggle to lift up his tail. He needed remain strong, for her. After a couple straining attempts that failed, he finally manage to hoist just the end of it. He then proceed drag it towards Flandre, the middle part of his tail slid onto the ground as he did. His tail was only about half way there when he suddenly heard Remilia's voice.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" she snaps, her tears flew everywhere in various directions. Destoroyah couldn't believe she was still fighting! She is the one who kills Flandre and then she yells at him?! But still he had no reason to be mad and he was only hanging onto his senses by just a thread, what only mattered right now was to save Flandre Scarlet.

Ignoring her shouts of anger he continues to proceed in his tail dragging movements gradually advancing closer.

"Y-You monster! You vile creature!" Remilia continues to bombard Destoroyah with venomous insults coming out of her mouth.

He still didn't listen...he continue to ignore her.

"STOP! STAY AWAY!" She shouts again and grips Flandre harder, "Don't come any closer!"

Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, startled she instantly spun her head around to find out that it was Patchouli.

"It's okay Goshuujin-sama." she says softly. "Destoroyah is not moving in any kind of threatening way. It looks like it wants to help out."

"What are you saying Patchy?" Remilia inquires not knowing what she is talking about.

Suddenly she heard a low drone, she had no idea where it was coming from and looked all around. Then she faced Destoroyah who appeared to be lambent, he was glowing a very bright orange and some transparent shadows in weird shapes flowed down his body. They traveled slowly towards the end of his tail.

"You see, Destoroyah has the ability to sap away life energy from its opponents into its body healing the red kaiju in the process. It appears that Destoroyah right now in this case is reversing that effect, now he's draining away his own energy and injecting it into Flan. So now there is a possibility that Destoroyah will heal Flandre while also killing itself in the process." Patchouli explains Destoroyah's scenario very clearly.

Remilia's heart felt noticeably lighter, relived, and she felt happier on the inside too. She then wiped away her tears ending her crying and smiled a bit "So...Des-to-roy-ah...is trying to bring Flan back to life?" she asked somewhat sheepishly.

"Correct." Patchouli informed and she did a small smile herself.

Her attention was on Destoroyah again, and without hesitation, she said the following words

"Thank you."

Remilia was beaming now with her eyes closed, her tears stubbornly came back leaking down her face rebelliously. They weren't tears of sorrow and hate however, they were of happiness. She continued her gratitude, "Thank you so much! That's so nice of you!"

Destoroyah heard every word and though he should have been positively phrased by her words, he felt his mind go blank and vision whiting out. He had barely any energy left when he decided to do this and now he was having to push through his limitations. Hit with heavy fatigue and a hint of nausea, he felt like he was about to pass out. But he didn't give up, he refused to. Despite how light his head and body felt; he still kept going. He didn't care about himself at this point.

Unfortunately Destoroyah was only able to continue 3 minutes more, the glow on his body died down and he removed his tail from Flandre's body. He shivered a few seconds more, panting and growling in exhaustion. His eye lids slowly closed together to cover his tired eyes. Lastly, he slumped to the ground on his stomach and chest with a loud thud at the end. Destoroyah was now laying on the cracked ground completely motionless.

"Did it work?" She questioned Patchouli desperately. "I'm not too sure right now, the energy given to Flan should spark up inside of her; but even I don't know when." She nonchalantly replied.

"Please Flan." Remilia whispered in a begging tone. "Please wake up! Please be alright!" She felt so horrible right now, she had not only hurt her sister but she also made Destoroyah push himself just to help her. He was even so kind not to attack Remilia. So this is what Flandre meant by friend this whole time. All Remilia wanted was to apologize, for her actions and sins. For everything she did to Flandre she wanted to let go, regret it.

5 minutes have passed and still Flandre showed no sign of movement, not even a breath. Remilia was slowly losing her hope, but maintained herself and keep hoping. The rest of the Scarlet Mansion were looking down at the ground with emotionless expressions, just like their master; they waited and waited for any kind of sign or sound. They had honored Destoroyah's best efforts and hung on to their hopes.

3 extra minutes have pasted and Remilia sighed in disappointment, she had came to believe that despite Destoroyah's endeavor, Flandre was gone forever.

"Flan..." She whispered, though not nearly as much as before she began to shed more tears. She once again tighten her grip on Flandre's skirt, placed her face into her body, and proceeded to sob. She had loss it, she had loss one of the most important gifts she had loved with all her heart; forever.

...

...

...

...

...

"Onee...sama?"

Remilia was startled and her sobbing eruptly stopped, she was sure she heard the sound of her little sister's voice. It could not have been an illusion or a hallucination no way! The excitement in Remilia's body build up as she stared down at Flandre's face.

It was a miracle! A miracle had just occurred! Ever so slowly Flandre began to open her eyes, her body felt very numb and her head throbbed. She was having that feeling of waking up from a very deep long sleep. When her eyes finally half way, her vision was as blurry as ever. She could only see blotches and slight pixels in the background, but as her eyes gradually adjust to the environment; she took the sight of what appeared to be her big sister with a tear stained face.

Now was Remilia's chance! "Flan!" Remilia squealed and hugged her tightly. The rest of the residents instantly ran over to the sisters as fast as speeding bullets, the each had a smile of relieve as each girl who saw the scene were filled to the brim with overwhelming happiness.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I was wrong and you were right! I should have listened to you from the start! It was all my fault! I regret everything that I have done to you now and in the past! I'm so sorry Flan!" She screamed while crying in joy, she was desperately trying to earn Flandre's forgiveness.

"Onee-sama..." was all that came out of Flandre's mouth. It was very quiet but she gave a small smile in the end.

"How...how am...am I?" Flandre asked, she had some trouble putting her words together.

"Its your friend." Remilia replied, "It was...Aka...he was the one who saved you, he gave up his own energy to heal you." she also said Destoroyah's nickname for the very first time.

"Friend?...Aka?" Flandre whispered. Suddenly her senses and energy came back to her and she suddenly stood up on her feet.

"Aka-san?!" she exclaimed with worried. She turned and looked around a few times, then she finally saw him, laying on the ground motionless.

Immediately Flandre grew a scare inside her and rushed over to her fallen friend.

"Aka-san?! Are you okay?! Can you hear me?! Its me Flandre Scarlet! Your best friend! Please wake up!" Flandre pleaded loudly, she grab his horn using both hands and shook him violently, tears rapidly flowing down her cheeks. When he didn't respond, she embraced his face tightly, got on her knees, and started to sob; repeating the previous scene all over again. "No please no! Why?! Why would do this to yourself?! You should have left me! Please don't die Aka!"

Patchouli floated over towards Destoroyah's left side. When she was near his spike pillar shoulder she descends to the ground and gently places her soft hands on his neck. She was feeling for a pulse. She moved her hands all around feeling his shell like texture on her palms as she rubbed.

It was about 50 seconds when Patchouli moved her hands to a final spot, she smiled cheerfully when she felt thumps going at a slow gentle pace.

"Flan." She called out in a soft voice, Flandre ignored her though and continue sobbing.

"Flan its okay, your friend is not dead. He is just sleeping."

When Flandre heard that sentence from Patchouli, she tilted her head to the female librarian's direction slightly. "S-S-sleeping?" She sniffled.

"Yes, he is in a deep sleep. Otherwise known as a coma, come here I will prove it to you." She coxed to her while beaming.

Flandre was a bit hesitant at first, but she did finally choose to get up on her feet and made her way towards Patchouli.

After Flandre was next to her, the librarian grasp her right hand gently and moved it towards Destoroyah's upper neck close to his lower jaw. Patchouli then placed Flandre's right palm onto that spot and held it there for a bit.

The little blond vampire girl was overjoyed! She was feeling slow paced thumps which was his pulse, Destoroyah was alive!

"Aka!" Flandre exclaimed in glee, and hugged Destoroyah again. She pressed her cheek against his neck and closed her eyes, he felt so warm.

Thus the disgusting murky sky of red and purple cleared and the sins from the bloody fight were lifted. Death has vanquished itself for good, the Scarlet Devil Mansion reunited, and most importantly, Flandre and Destoroyah were together again.

Together...

Together...

* * *

An Epilouge has been planned so stay tune!


End file.
